sentimientos cruzados
by xion0104
Summary: las cosas no son lo que parecen y no siempre se sabe lo que uno quiere y esto lo sabe perfectamente Hirasawa Yui
1. Chapter 1

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE K-ON ME PERTENECEN

el amanecer se hacía presente e ilumina las calles dando así a dar el comienzo de un nuevo día y así también como la tan particular monotonía de nuestra protagonista iniciaba

-haaaa-suspire con pesadez al escuchar el despertador, debía ir a trabajar, realmente no quería ir a trabajar como deseaba quedarme a dormir un poco más, olvidarme en la clase de persona que me eh convertido, detesto es tener que poner esa mascara que debo imponer todos los días frente a mis amigos, a mi familia , a mi novia azusa, la cual ha estado bastante irritante con sus insinuaciones que querer vivir conmigo me tenían algo estresada no porque me molestase que viviera conmigo todo lo contrario me encantaba la idea pero eso ponía en riesgo mi secreto el cual eh ocultado desde preparatoria y se preguntaran cual es ese secreto que te tiene tan atemorizada que te impide vivir con tu novia es que... tengo una amante

pero no lo mal entiendan no es solo un desliz es algo complicado, hay una historia detrás de esto, no trato de justificarme por ser infiel es solo que... haaaa es complicado

bueno basta de rodeos creo que no me eh presentado mi nombre es Hirasawa Yui, tengo 25 hace un año que termine mi carrera universitaria y desde 3ro de preparatoria que soy novia de Azusa y en mi trabajo me va relativamente bien no me quejo

mi celular comenzó a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-hola?- la verdad es que no me fije en el remitente

-hola amor como has amanecido- ah es Azusa

-bastante bien y tu azu-nya- SIP ya había empezado con mi teatro

-moooo te eh dicho que dejes de llamarme así

-lo siento es que al escuchar tu voz no puedo evitar llamarte así

-...b-bueno s-ssi es así que se la va hacer- ya me puedo imaginar el tamaño su sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro, en eso me llega un mensaje en mi segundo celular al ver el remitente me pongo un poco nerviosa y decido cortar la llamada

-lo siento azusa debo cortar ya que debo alistarme para ir a trabajar

-e-de-e Espera Yui

-eh que pasa

-p-pp-podemos juntarnos a la hora de almuerzo- jajaja siempre se pone nerviosa para pedirme que nos juntemos realmente amo esa parte de ella

-claro, en el café de siempre?

-SIP

- entonces nos vemos allí

- bueno te dejo adiós te amo

-adiós, yo también te...quiero-últimamente no puedo pronunciar la palabra "amo"

luego de cortar la llamada leo el mensaje que me ha llegado

de: ?

el: yui

estoy afuera

2 palabras que hicieron que me inquietara al instante, con pasos apresurados fui a la entrada de mi departamento (en el cual llevo viendo desde hace 3 años) y abrí la puerta a la cual al instante de ser abierta un brazos aprisionaron mi nuca al igual que unos labios que me dieron un apasionado beso

-ha ha -jadeaba para tener un poco de aire- ha ha nunca cambias…mio

continuará...

N/A: y bueno ese fue el primer capitulo es el primer capítulos la verdad esta historia ya me venia rondando en la cabeza de desde ase algún tiempo la verdad ya no quería a las parejas convencionales Y quiero probar con otro tipo de historia y díganme su opinión, critica, ideas todo es bienvenido


	2. reflexión

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE K-ON ME PERTENESE

-haahaa -jadeaba para tener un poco de aire- nunca cambias…Mio-

me separe de ella y fui hacia la puerta para poder cerrarla- pero deberías dejar de hacer eso mientras la puerta está abierta, no falta la vieja chismosa que observa de desde su ventana para obtener un jugoso chisme - realmente me preocupa que alguien nos vea y le cuente a azusa prefiero decírselo yo misma

-mooo yui no tienes que preocuparte son las 6:30 de un día lunes que clase de humano estadespierto y listo a esa hora un lunes

-sí pero no es solo eso también es por respeto a nuestras parejas aunque seamos amantes no

podemos eh... no sé, ventilar nuestra relación y refregarles en la cara que les somos infieles

-...tienes razón yui lo siento pero...-ay no me puso eso ojitos gatito aaaa por que están

bella y tierna

.me acerque y la abrase-tu también a mi por ser tan dura pero de ahora en adelante ten mas cuidado ¿sí?- lleno su cuellos de besos se que ese es su punto débil y luego subo a sus labios y la beso con suavidad y luego lentamente me separo de ella-te quiero Mio-le digo y vuelvo a besarla al principio el beso era lento y pacifico pero en algún momento se volvió algo más apasionado (si claro "algo" apasionado) cuando nos separamos para buscar aire yo muerdo juguetonamente su

labio Mio suspira y abre los labio para poder profundizar el beso introduzco mi lengua y ella como siempre me recibe con ansias, sus dedos se entierran con suavidad en mi cabello y yo rodeosu cintura con mis brazos, cuando mi manos se introducen por su blusa suben lentamente y cuando

estaba por llegar a su pecho un sonido me saca de la atmosfera

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful

Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful

ese es tono de celular Mio que tiene para su novia y una de mis mejores amigas...ritsu, me separo de ella lentamente al igual que ella y nos miramos a los ojos

MIO PV

cuando mire los ojos de yui solo pude ver vergüenza y culpa

-yui... no es tu culpa de acuerdo?

-...deberías contestar-yui desvió su mirada hacia mi celular

-...si, tienes razón- me dirijo hacia mi celular y contesto la llamada

-HOLA AMOR COMO HAS AMANECIDO-ritsu siempre tan animada incluso en la mañana

-bien y tú?

-moooo Mio sigues siendo igual de fría que siempre pero me da igual te amo así-me puedo imaginar su

sonrisa en su rostro- Hey Mio tienes que hacer algo a las 6?

-la verdad no, porque tienes algún plan?

-SIP vamos a ver una peli al cine hace tiempo que no tenemos una cita

-bueno tienes razón el trabajo nos ha costado tiempo de pareja-si claro trabajo-está bien a las 6

en cine del centro?

-SIP, buenos no vemos allí te amo

yo también adiós-

cuando corte la llamada busque con la mirada a yui estaba en el sillón del living de su departamento tenia la cabeza recostada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados sé que cuando hace eso es para meditar y poder pensar ne la situacion en la que estamos

-Hey...yui- la llamo al mismo tiempo que me siento en su piernas y me abraso a su cuello-no es tu culpa, de acuerdo

- sí pero...-no la deje continuar le di un furtivo beso y luego le dije

- yui te amo pronto tendremos fuerza para revelar los nuestro, es por eso que ya pienses mas...por favor -repose mi cabeza en el hombro de yui

-tienes razón, será mejor no pensar más en ello-me beso la cabeza-bueno mio será mejor que me

prepare para ir a trabajar

-SIP-me separo de ella- preparare el desayuno-

-bueno-se levanta de su sillón y de se dirige a su cuarto pero en el camino se detiene y aun

dándome la espalda me dice-mio

-que pasa

-...te amo-y sigue hacia su cuarto y corazón late como loco realmente no me esperaba eso son raras las veces que me lo dice y las veces que hace eso mi cororazon sigue latiendo como antas de que esto pasara

YUI pv

luego de desayunar con mio dejamos las cosas en el fregadero luego los lavaria al volver de

trabarjar, quedamos en que Mio pasaran la noche conmigo al volver

cuando íbamos a salir por la puerta no detenemos antes de abrirla y como siempre nos despedimos con un beso cargado se sentimientos

en camino hacia el estacionamiento me pongo a pensar en el pasado en como Mio y yo nos conocimos y

terminamos así pero decido dejar de pensar en ello y seguir el consejo de mio, me dirijo hacia mi auto

cuando ya son las una de la tarde decido salir a colación para ir a juntarme con azusa al café al legar allí son las 1:15 y azusa me con cara de poco amigos

-hola amor jejeje-rio nerviosamente

-hola yui como siempre llegando atrasada yui -me da un beso rápido

-sí, esto ya ordenaste?

-nop te estaba esperando

-bueno entonces pidamos algo para comer

-bueno

le hago una seña al camarero y nos toma nuestra ordenes yo pido un café y unas quesadillas y azusa igual

-bueno, has pensado lo que te eh dicho-denoto un poco de nerviosismo en sus palabras

-diablos de nuevo los mismo-la verdad si tal vez no sea tan malo vivir juntas después de todo

llevamos 8 años juntas-JODER COMO PASA EL TIEMPO-pero será en cuanto tengamos tiempo para tu traslado a mi depto.-ya que azusa vive en la casa de

padres

-DE VERDAD-sus ojos brilla por que le di el victo bueno- hay yui te amo-se lanzo a abrasarme es curioso antes yo me lanzaba a abrasarla y cundo deje de hacerlo y comenzó a lanzarse a mis brazos luego de sepáranos conversamos de cosas cotidianas y triviales, cundo teníamos que volver a nuestros respectivos trabajos quedamos en que tendríamos una cita el sábado

luego camino a a oficina me llego un mensaje era de Mio

-DE:'''

-PARA: yui

te extraño

escribo mi respuesta la cual es yo también y luego decido enfocarme en mi trabajo...luego de una extenuante jornada laboral me dirijo a mi depto. al llegar me recuesto en el sillón de cierro los ojos y comienzo a recordar como Mio y yo terminamos en esta situación

flashback

una castaña desde que entro en preparatoria ah estado admirado la belleza de una pelinegra la cual se llamaba Akiyama Mio cada vez que la ve su corazón se acelera y no comprende el porqué pero no se detiene continua admirando la belleza de la pelinegra en silencio...

continuara...

N/A:bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo de sentimientos cruzados en el prox capitulo sabremos por que yui y mio tiene esa relación y WOO me sonprende la aceptacion de este fic realmente lo cual me alegra , la verdad tengo escrito el story boar y de alli voy armando la historia y en prox capitulo lo mas esperado...RITSAZU por lo cual el prox capi sera mas largo y lo se me gusta dejarlo en suspenso, por favor siéntanse libre de darme su opinión, critica, consejos para mejorar mi escritura y sobretodo idead cometenlas sin verguensa todo es bienvenido y tambien digamen su pareja fuera de la normal talvez para poder introducirla a la historia

PD: les gusto la imagen del fic creo que pega con la historia

REVIEW TIME

fcda: gracias por tu comentario, ten por seguro que habrá ritsazu pero será dentro de un par capítulos mas :)

Chobits3:gracias por comentar, me da gusto que mi fic te allá llamado la atención y se vienen mas sorpresas

satoharu: hahaha pues la verdad a mí me gusta más el yuixmio que el yuiazu lastima que no alla tentos yuixmio, gracias por comentar

(ojala que las mitsu shippers no te ataquen XD) por favor siente libre de dar ideas :)

yagami fangirl: ese es justa la imprecion que eh querrido causar XD creo que la mayoria quedo wtf pero abra muchos wtf inesperados y me alegra que te guste mi consepto de parejas poco convencionales y gracias por comentar y recuerda todo es bienvenido :)

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, SUS REVIEW ME HACEN FELIZ Y HACEN QUE TENGA UNA SONRISA DE IDIOTA EN LA CARA XD


	3. nuevos sentimientos

una castaña desde que entro en preparatoria ah estado admirado la belleza de una pelinegra la cual se llamaba Akiyama Mio cada vez que la ve su corazón se acelera y no comprende el porqué, pero no se detiene continua admirando la belleza de la pelinegra en silencio...

-..ui..yui..YUI-

-EH ah-eso me sobresaltado-que pasa mugi-chan

-desde hace rato que te estaba llamando pero parecías en otro lado

-eh...bueno es que eh tenido algo en mente estos últimos días

-mmmm, bueno mejor vamos al club, desde hace rato que acabaron las clases

-oki doki

-nee yui ¿qué es lo que te sucede? has estado en las nubes últimamente y es poco probable que sea algo de la escuela ya que recién empezamos hace 3 semanas

-mmm bueno es algo complicado.

-hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?.

-no, no te preocupes ya se solucionara con el tiempo, por eso no te preocupes

-mmm, segura?

-sip-llegamos a la sala del club y allí estaban esperándonos ritsu y la persona que a puesto de cabeza mi mundo...mio

-Hey chicas tardaron un poco, algo ocurrió?-pregunto un tanto preocupada mio

-no nada en particular, solo es que me costó sacar de su burbuja a yui-¿burbuja? jajaja eso es nuevo-bueno preparare un poco de te

-Hey no que íbamos a practicar-pregunto una desconcertada mio

-Hey no podemos practicar sin tener combustible, cierto soldado yui-

-sip capitán- respondí asiendo un saludo militar

-ustedes solo quiere flojear y vagar

luego de eso nos sentamos a tomar el té y como de costumbre miraba de reojo a mio, realmente es bella y esa timidez le da el toque especial...realmente me gusta pero debo guardar mis sentimientos, ya que mio no es para mí es para otra persona y esa persona es ritsu, eh notado como la mira, sus ojos reflejan lo mismo que los míos...amor, se que son amigas de infancia es por eso que asumo que mio siente lo mismo aunque probablemente no se haya dado cuenta ya que sus ojos no reflejan nada, pero estoy segura de que la ama, es por esto que no interferiré y también por que no le haría algo tan ruin a ritsu robando el amor de su vida, por eso solo observare y guardare mis sentimientos después de todo solo una atracción que con el tiempo ira desapareciendo

MIO PV

han pasado 3 meses desde que iniciaron las clases y también desde se creó el club, pero en este lapso de tiempo eh notado una mirada en mi persona, esa persona no es ni nada menos que hirasawa yui, quien apenas conozco pero la considero una gran persona, bueno volviendo al tema, siento que me observa aunque lo disimula muy bien y también un pequeño sonrojo acompañado con una mirada que solo refleja amor, antes de que me diera cuenta comencé el mismo juego de miradas en las cuales algunas veces muestran miradas se encontraban para luego ser desviadas hacia otro punto, este juego continuo durando un año añadiendo que cada vez que la veía mi corazón latía como loco y las veces que estaba conmigo me sentía muy cómoda y protegida. este juego de miradas continuo durante un año pero esto cambio el año entrante con la llegada de azusa, la atención de yui y parte de su cariño se desvió hacia ella

YUI PV

con la llegada de azusa pude desviar un poco mis sentimientos de mio hacia azusa ya que estos por desgracia se incrementaron, ya hasta podría decir que la amo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que está mal, mio es de ritsu nada pude cambiar eso, aunque me eh dado cuanta de mio ah estado jugando mi mismo juego de miradas y algunos pequeños sonrojos, lo cual me confunde, no que mio estaba enamorada de ritsu y otra cosa es que mio desprende una aura de celos cada vez que abraso a azusa aunque solo yo me doy cuenta, observarla durante tanto tiempo puedo leerla fácilmente

MIO PV

yui ah estado muy pegajosa con azusa lo cual me irrita, pero gracias a eso me eh dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tengo hacia yui y sé que no es una simple atracción y la vez me eh dado cuenta de que azusa no le tiene un cariño de amigas a yui, es más bien uno de amor, probamente de enamoro de ella por que el cariño que no recibio de sus padres, se lo da yui (ya sus padres nunca están en casa y es hija única) y le debe dar un sentimiento protección

YUI PV

hoy mio ah montado una especie de escena de celos la cual solo note yo ya que las demás lo tomaron como que se sentía mal y debido a que le teme a las tormentas (hoy estaba lloviendo y más tarde posiblemente abría una tormenta) bueno lo que paso es que estamos en club, tomado te como siempre y un trozo de pastel y azusa actuó un poco extraño ya que me dio de comer como una pareja acaramelada y que desprendía diabetes, en eso mio se levanta de su haciento con una expresión bastante relajada, dijo que se iría temprano hoy ya tenía que hacer algo, todas lo tomaron bien, algo repentino pero bien, menos yo cundo vi sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, luego de que ella salió del club decidi seguirla, asique me fui temprano también, con la escusa de ui quería que comprara algo para la cena de esta noche y fui en búsqueda de mio, seguí el camino que da hacia su casa y en el camino la vi sentada en una plaza completamente empapada y decidí acercarme

MIO PV

liego de salir del club decidí caminar bajo la lluvia tal vez me despeje las ideas, pero en el camino me detuve en un parque y decidí descansar allí un poco, unos minutos después no sentí que la lluvia cayera al levantar la vista era yui quien sostenía un paraguas sobre mi cabeza, el verla hayi, solo atine a lanzarme a sus brazos

YUI PV

al hacerme puse mi paraguas sobre mio, no quiero que se enferme, aunque ya está toda empapada, cuando me vio se lanzo a mis brazos y se puso a llorar, aun no comprendo que le ocurre, le ofrecí que fuéramos a su casa y que alli hablaríamos, ella solo asintió. al llegar a su casa ella me dio una toalla para que me secara, pero hubo un minuto en que solo nos quedos mirando hacia los ojos, mio poco a poco se acercaba a mí y yo allí parada, sin saber qué hacer, al estar cara a cara ya no pude mas y la bese, mio tardo unos segundos en corresponderme, al separarnos en busca de aire, la culpa recae de nuevo, que eh hecho, eh besado a mio, la persona que ama ritsu, con esto en mente decidí huir pero mio me detuvo , al voltearme note que ella lloraba

-p-porque huyes-

-mio esto está mal-dije lo mas sería posible, aunque por dentro quería llorar, quería estar con mio

-POR QUEE?-creo que mio ya se esta desesperando

-porque...eeh

-POR QUE YUI DAME UNA RAZÓN

-POR QUE TODOS ESPERAN QUE SALGAS CON RITSU

-eh...ritsu ¿qué tiene que ver ritsu?

-ritsu te ama, siempre ah estado tu lado, y yo recién te conozco desde hace un año y un par de meses, estarías mejor con ritsu, otra razón es que yo no puedo quitarle la persona que ama mi amiga

-...y no has pensado en mis sentimientos o en los tuyos

-...

-yo...yo te quiero a ti yui, también se que está mal, porque todos esperan que salgas azusa

-eh...¿azusa?

-no te has dado cuenta? azusa te quiere y mucho, como si te conociera desde hace años...pero aunque se todo esto yo... yo si quiero peliar por nuestro

-eh...pero las chicas

-luego trataremos eso, por ahora que te parece salir en secreto

-en secreto?

-sip...hasta que tengamos fuerzas para contárselos a las chiscas, los mantendremos en secreto

-...

-por favor yui-mio ah comenzado a llorar de nuevo-yo realmente quiero que seamos algo

-...-me acerco a mio y la abraso-tal pueda darme el lujo de ser un poco egoísta

-...¿qué significa eso?

-significa que quiero que seamos algo...mio ¿Serias mi novia?-mio ahora sí que es mar de lagrimas

-SIP, me encantaría- mio se acerca me da un tímido beso, pero el cual estaba cargado de sentimientos, a partir de ese momento fuimos novias, a puerta abierta éramos amigas y a puerta cerrada éramos novias

MIO PV

durante los meses que fuimos pareja teníamos muchas citas, íbamos al cine, de compras, etc...y con el tiempo también azusa se demostró mas posesiva con yui, mientras mas salía conmigo, azusa se apegaba a yui, lo cual me daba unos celos de tercer mundo, realmente quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que yui es mi novia, pero yui no estaba lista para eso, siempre ponía los sentimientos de los demás sobre los de ella, realmente es una buena persona que no se permite ser egoísta

YUIPV

los meses que pasaron y mio y yo ya éramos estudiantes de tercero, pero también ganamos fuerza emocional asique decidimos revelar lo nuestro al final de la semana, cuando ese día llego, irónicamente azusa se me declaro y ritsu a mio, ambas dijimos que lo pensaríamos y como esto había pasado no dijimos nada sobre lo nuestro, luego de eso nos juntamos en mi casa ah discutir sobre la situación actual

-mio...creo que es mejor que terminemos

-...

-estarás mejor con ritsu, ella conoce todo sobre ti

-...no planeas peliar por lo nuestro

-...

-...eso creí...eres demasiado...

-...lo siento mio-odiaba ver llorar a mio por mi culpa, pero esto es lo mejor

-...yui me darías un regalo de despedida-

-eh...bueno que es?

-...toma mi primera vez

-EEEEEEEH

-realmente no quiero dársela a nadie más que tu-

-...

-por favor yui

-...de acuerdo

luego de eso lo hice con mio yo tuve la primera de ella y ella la mía, al día siguiente le dimos el si a las chicas, realmente me dolía ver a mio con ritsu, pero era lo mejor, azusa ah sido un gran soporte para mi, aunque ella no lo sepa, pero no puedo pensar en mio.

los meses pasaron así como los años, aun lo recuerdo claramente, yo tenía 23, azusa había salido de viaje con su familia y ritsu también y mugi estaba ocupada con el negocio de su familia, estaba yo tomando una copa con mio, recordando viejas anécdotas y con el alcohol en el sistema, poco a poco tocamos el tema de nuestra relación y fue allí que tanto como ella como yo, aun teníamos sentimientos por la otra, esa noche tuve un desliz con mio, al otro día me sentía culpable por haber engaño a azusa

pero mio me dijo que estaba bien ser un poco egoísta, también me ayudo a aceptar mis sentimientos por ella, desde ese día somos amantes, mio dijo que poco a poco fuéramos degastando la relación con azusa y ritsu y así cundo termináramos la relación con ellas no les doliera, y al poco tiempo revelar lo nuestro

FIN flashback

AZUSA PV

yui ah estado un poco distante durante este último tiempo, como si tuviera una amante, pero eso es imposible ya que estamos hablando de yui, no sería capaz de hacer eso. durante mi camino de regreso a casa me encontré a ritsu (aun me incomoda un poco llamarla sin el "sempai") y me invito a su depto. para que así nos pusiéramos al día, ya que no hemos tenidos oportunidad para hablar. cuando llegamos a su hogar ritsu me comento que mio ah estado mas distante con ella y que su relación ah decaído un poco.

-yui también ah estado distante, pocas veces contesta mis llamadas y algunos de sus días libres los pasa sola, casi nunca me llama.

-eh...mmm eso sí que es raro y aun mas que también este igual de distante que mio

-¿igual?

-sip, mio también, pocas veces contesta, pasa algunos de sus días libre sola y también ah evadido el tema de vivir juntas

-ah a mi costo bastante que aceptara, siempre evitaba el tema

-...azusa quieres una cerveza? ya sabes para destensar el ambiente

-...bueno, creo que tienes razón debemos relajarnos un poco

luego de eso conversamos de cosas triviales, pero también nos pasamos de copas, antes de darme cuenta ya estamos ebrias y nos reíamos de cualquier cosa, creo que fue producto del alcohol, pero a veces llamaba a ritsu yui y ella me llamaba mio, tal vez por nuestros parecidos, hubo un punto en que nos dejamos de reír y solo nos mirábamos y poco a poco, yo y ritsu nos acercábamos y ante de poder reaccionar ya nos estábamos besando

continuara...

N/A:bueno alli termina el tercer capitulo, ya saben que el alcohol nos hacen hacer cosas que queremos pero que no podemos hacer, pronto la relación de ritsu y azusa se intensificara, quiero poner a mugi en la historia pero nose con quien ponerla si con nodoka o jun o ui, asique díganme en sus review con quieren que salga. Siéntanse libre de darme su opinión, critica, consejos para mejorar mi escritura y sobretodo idead coméntenlas sin vergüenza todo es bienvenido

REVIEW TIME

Chobits3:hola:) gracias por comentar, voy a emparejar a mugi con una de las parejas que están en la nota, para que pegue con el concepto de parejas poco comunes aunque es muy tentador ponerla como un tercero.

Fcda: gracias por comentar y gracias por el consejo me fijare mas en ese detalle

Penguin Avlis: gracias por comentar me alegra que te guste mi fic

Yagami fangirl gracias por comentar, pues a veces también, me siento un poco mal por ritsu o por azusa, pero ellas se tendrán la una a la otra cuando sepan lo de yui y mio


	4. revelaciones

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE K-ON ME PERTENESE

los rayos del sol atravesaba la ventana del comedor del yui, provocando que esta se despertara percatándose de que había dormido en el sofá, intento moverse pero tenía un peso extra , mio había dormido prácticamente encima mio .me pregunto cuando habrá llegado, su expresión se tan relajada y tierna...me gustaría despertar así por el resto de mi vida...desvió mi mirada, buscando mi celular. al encontrarlo tirado en el piso cerca del sofá, estiro mi brazo y lo alcanzo y le envió un mensaje a azusa.

AZUSA PV

RING RING RING

poco a poco azusa comenzaba a despertase, pero no quería levantarse. se sentía muy bien recostada en ese piso, abrasado a ese cuerpo junto al suyo...espera ¿Qué? giro la cabeza un poco percatándose que ritsu tenia firmemente aprisionada su cintura, ¿en momento paso esto? o ¿por qué no puedo recordar nada?. poco a poco me fui despegando de ritsu para poder ir a buscar mi celular el cual creo que había sonado, al encontrarlo, me percato que es un mensaje de yui.

DE:yui

PARA:azusa

tenemos que hablar, podemos juntarnos en algún lado lo mas antes posible

le envió mi repuesta, la cual es que 1 hora nos juntemos en la cafetería de siempre, y decido irme a mi casa para poder ir a cambiarme de ropa, pero antes le puse una cobija a ritsu. me pregunto que lo que es tan urgente para yui, al llegar a mi casa me baño y me cambio de ropa y salgo hacia la cafetería, al llegar allí yui ya estaba esperando con una expresión bastante seria.

YUI PV

al ver llegar a azusa me hace ponerme un poco nerviosa pero ya eh tomado una decisión

-hola yui

-hola azusa

-qué pasa? por estás tan seria?-azusa puso una expresión que denotaba preocupación

-azusa...terminemos

-eh...terminar? a que te refieres?-a azusa se le quebró la voz pero no derrama lagrimas, los siento azusa pero ya no puedo seguir así

-quiero que rompamos

-¡QUE!...¡POR QUE!...-azusa se está alterando debo calmarla

-azusa cálmate por favor

-...

-azusa creo que es mejor que rompamos

-p-p-ppor q-qque yui-azusa ya es un rio de lagrimas, me parte el alma verla asi. pero es lo mejor

-...hay otra persona-finalmente lo dije

-...¿quién es?

-...no lo puedo decir

-...¿has estado snif snif con snif con esa persona durante estos snif snif meses?-

-...si- lo siguiente que sentí fue la palma de la mano de azusa en mi mejilla

-¡ERES UNA IDIOTA!-luego de decir eso azusa huyo y yo simplemente me a mi casa, necesitaba ver a mio y contarle lo que paso. creo que ya debió abre despertado.

AZUSA PV

luego de salir corriendo de la cafetería no tenia rumbo fijo, solo corría y corría hasta que me percate que estaba afuera del departamento de ritsu, me tome unos minutos para calmarme pero aun seguía llorando, luego de eso finalmente toque el timbre. después de unos segundos salió una ritsu con aura de cansancio pero al ver mi estado cambio por uno de preocupación y me hiso pasar de inmediato luego me sentó en sofá en el cual solo podía llorar.

RITSU PV

desperté por el sonido del timbre de depto. a pasos lentos me dirija a la puerta de este, y lo que vi me partió el alma, azusa estaba manchada en tristeza. me pregunto qué le ocurrió, la hice pasar y la sentarse en el sofá, para luego tratar de calmarla, me senté a su lado y la abrase y le hice mimos cuando note que ya no lloraba, puse mis manos en sus mejillas para levantar sus rostro (tengo la sensación de haberlo hecho antes) y vi que tenía sus ojos completamente rojos, daba el aire de gatito lastimado ser veía realmente tierna, le pregunto qué ah sucedido y lo que me dice realmente no me lo creo, yui ¿¡ah estado con otra persona!?, luego le sugiero a azusa de trate de dormir un rato, ella acepta y se recuesta en el sofá. cuando me percato de que ella duerme salgo de mi apartamento y me dirijo al departamento de yui necesito una explicación de esto . al llegar allá no toco la puerta porque me percato de que esta abierta, al entrar veo una escena que me parte el alma, miles de sentimientos salen a la vez.

YUI PV

al llegar a casa mio me recibe con beso y luego me pregunta donde estuve y le dije lo sucedió, ella se sorprendió, luego me abraso y me dijo que había sido muy valiente y que ahora le toca a ella ser valiente. luego de eso nos seguimos besando, pero una voz nos saca de nuestra ensoñación.

-¡YUI!

ambas miramos en dirección de donde provenía aquella vos -¡RITSU!/¡RITSU!-dijimos ambas.

continuara...

bueno aki termina el cuarto capítulo, es más corto que el anterior pero el sig será mas largo ya que aparecerá nuestra querida mugi-sama. pobre ritsu fue a pedirle explicaciones a yui por lo de azusa y termina con otra sorpresa. Siéntanse libre de darme su opinión, critica, consejos para mejorar mi escritura y sobretodo idead coméntenlas sin vergüenza todo es bienvenido.

REVIEW TIME

Chobits3: HOLA :) GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, PUES EN PROX, CAPITULO FINALMENTE APARESERA MUGI-SAMA, YA EH DECIDO CON QUIEN VA ESTAR Y ME ALGRA QUE TE ALLA GUTA EL CAPI ANTERIOR ESPERO QUE ESTE TE AYA GUSTADO TAMBIEN, AUNQUE SEA ALGO CORTO

Yagami fangirl:HOLA :) GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, TAMBIEN ME GUSTA COMO SE VEN JUNTAS AZUSA Y RITSU Y BUENO LA VERDA PUEDO ACTULACIDAR RAPIDO POR QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE HASER APARTE DE ESCRIBIR XD

Fcda:HOLA :) GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y GRACIAS POR TU CONSEJOS, PUES EL PROX. CAP REVELARE CON QUIEN ESTA MUGI POR QUE YA ME EH DECIDIDO

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE K-ON ME PERTENESE

ambas miramos en dirección de donde provenía aquella vos -¡RITSU!/¡RITSU!-dijimos ambas.

RITSU PV

el ver a mio y a yui besándose, sentí que algo se rompió en mi interior , nunca hubiera esperado tal traición de ellas dos, lo hubiera esperado de cualquier otra persona pero jamás me imagine que ellas fueran capases de algo como esto, y no soy solo yo, azusa también sufrirá y eso no se los perdonare. con ese pensamiento en mente mi estado cambio de tristeza a ira. me abalance contra yui golpeando su mejilla derecha y ella simplemente lo recibió, no se defendió, luego la sujete del cuello de su chaqueta para que me mirada directo a los ojos.

-eres una maldita, no solo me traicionaste a mi sino que también azusa y eso si que no te lo perdonare, ni siquiera tuviste la valentía de decirle de con quien la estabas engañando-mis palabras estaban cargadas de odio y ira-jamás me vuelvas a hablar y azusa tampoco le vuelvas a hablar y ni siquiera te atreverás a mirarle, ¿¡ME HAS ESCUCHADO!?-estaba dispuesta a proteger y cuidar de azusa para evitar que ella se derrumbe en tristeza

-...si...

-...bien...-lentamente solté a yui y luego me gire en dirección a mio-sabes de verdad nunca espere esto de parte tuya, ni siquiera de parte de yui. yo realmente te amaba...eres una maldita zorra mio...jamás vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra

y sin más fui de aquel lugar y cuando estuve a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia rompí en llanto, realmente me dolía. quería creer que era un sueño, quería despertar, que esto fuera una horrible pesadilla, pero por desgracia esto es la realidad. perdí a mi mejor amiga y a el amor de mi vida en unos segundos. Realmente no me lo podía creer que ellas fueran amantes. y fue allí cuando me surgieron algunas dudas ¿cuando empezó esto? ¿se amaban o fue una simple aventura? ¿en que estaban pensado? y esa clase de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza. cuando llegue a mi hogar aun continuaba llorando, azusa salió a recibirme (¿cuando se abra despertado?) al verme en ese estado se puso bastante preocupada pero sus ojos seguían rojos, debió haber continuado llorando al despertar al darse cuenta de la realidad la atacaba de lleve al sofa y tome sus manos, tome un poco de aire para tranquilizarme y decirle lo que vi.

-A-aazusa...lo que te voy a decir...probablemente no lo creerás , pero es la verdad

-que pasa ritsu? me estás dando miedo-azusa se estaba inquietando y se estaba poniendo nerviosa. lo sé porque sus manos sudan

-azusa...acabo de descubrir quien la persona por la que yui te dejo

-...¿quién es?

-...es...es...es mio-realmente me costó hasta mi propia voz se quebró. quería llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte por azusa

-...¿eh?, es imposible ¡eso es una broma de muy mal gusto ritsu!-azusa soltó mis manos

-¡NO LO ES, POR QUE LO VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS!

-...no...no snif snif eso es imposible snif por que es mio snif de quien estamos hablando...-los ojos de azusa se oscurecieron, tal vez por la tristeza de que yui la dejo y engaño por mio

-yo tampoco lo creía pero...las vi besándose-recordar esa escena me ase tener una fuerte puntada en pecho, quiero gritar y dejar salir toda la angustia que me consume.

-...snif¿ por qué yui? snif snif snif-azusa continuaba llorando y balbuceando cosas al azar.

al verla en ese estado solo atine a abrazarla y tratarla de confórtala y a la vez confortarme a mí. azusa comenzó a bajar la intensidad de su llanto, eran solo sollozos y me dijo que no quería volver a su casa, no quería estar sola en una casa tan grande y fría. le propuse que durmiera en mi depto. ella dudo un momento pero luego acepto. luego de hicimos algo para comer y después salimos a un parque cercano para poder despejarnos, estuvimos allí hasta que anocheció, luego regresamos a mi hogar, vimos un poco de televisión y luego nos fuimos a dormir, al haber una sola cama yo iba dormir en el sofá pero azusa dijo que era ella la debía dormir allí y pues le dije no, estuvimos un raro así hasta que finalmente decidimos dormir juntas. al día siguiente cundo desperté me di cuenta de que estaba abrasada a azusa y ella a mi. no quería levantarme estaba muy cómoda, poco azusa comenzó a despertar y luego me dio los buenos días, pero no rompió nuestro abraso solo se quedo allí sin hacer nada al igual que yo. luego nos percatamos de que debíamos ir trabajar ya que ninguna fue ayer y tampoco avisamos, por esto nos vestimos a toda prisa, sobretodo azusa quien tenía que ir a buscar ropa limpia a su casa, antes de irse me pregunto si podía venir de nuevo mas tarde y yo le dije que claro que podía y que si querría podía quedarse y ella acepto gustosa y luego se fue. me prepare para ir a trabajar y al llegar me dieron un sermón del tamaño de la biblia y luego me dejaron ir a hacer mis deberes. durante la hora de almuerzo me llego un mensaje de mugi, era para ver si nos podíamos juntar, ya que no nos aviamos visto. y yo le dije que hoy a las 8 en mi depto. cuando llego finalmente la hora me fui de trabajo y fui directo a mi depto. allí ya estaba mugi esperándome

hola mugi-chan-respondí con toda la alegría posible y la abrase

-hola ritsu-me sonrió con esa sonrisa que trasmite calidez y comprensión

la invite a pasar y ella se sentó en el sofá y yo fui a la cocina por algo de beber y desde la cocina le hable-nee mugi ¿como a ido tu relación con ui?-sip mugi sale con ui. todo partió cuando ui al terminar su carrera fue a buscar un empleo y mugi necesitaba a una persona de confianza en la empresa de su familia y al ver que ui estaba buscando empleo mugi la contrato ya que, qué mejor persona de confianza que ui y por cosas del trabajo tenían que viajar constantemente y allí su relación fue tomando forma, aunque a mugi le costó que ui fuera su novia ya que ella aunque tuviera sentimientos por mugi no quería mesclar el trabajo con una relación, pero finalmente le dio el sí a mugi y de allí han sido una gran pareja, nunca ah tenido discusiones, hacen toooodo juntas y no mesclan su trabajo con su relación

-pues muy bien, como siempre ui es taaaaan atenta, es la esposa perfecta

-jajajaja me imagino

-...pero ritsu ¿por que tus ojos están un poco hinchados y rojos? ¿estuviste llorando?-sip estuve llorando, durante el camino a casa tuve una re-caída y pues me dieron ganas de llorar de nuevo...me pregunto cómo esta azusa- ¿a ocurrido algo ritsu? sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-...mio...me fue infiel-y de nuevo las lagrimas amenazaban con salir

-¿¡QUE!?

-y no con cualquier persona, sino que con...yui-las lagrimas ya bajaban por mis mejillas

-...realmente no lo puedo creer...después de todo estamos hablando de mio y yui-

-bueno snif no todo es lo que parece snif snif

-...y cuando te enteraste?

-ayer-limpiaba mis lágrimas torpemente, pero estás continuaban cayendo

-y azusa?

-también lo supo ayer, ya que yui snif snif le había terminado y ella llego a mi depto. y snif luego yo fui a la snif casa de yui por explicaciones por lo de azusa y la encontré con mio...snif snif snif y luego le dije a azusa lo que paso

-...bueno estoy shock...

-yo también-mire la hora de reloj y vi que ya van a ser 9-azusa aun lo ha vuelto-dije en un susurro

-¿azusa?

-sip...ella paso snif la noche aquí ya no quería snif estar sola en su casa y yo tampoco-poco a poco mi llanto se iba deteniendo-y pues teniendo a azusa aquí no me siento deprimida

-mugi sonrió-me parece bien se apoyen en estas circunstancias y pues lamento que esto les allá pasado-mugi miro la hora en reloj-bueno ya va siendo hora de que me valla, ui se preocupa si llego más tarde

-bueno mugi ven a visitarme cundo gustes

-si, tomare tu palabra ritsu

la conduje a la entrada del edificio y allí nos despedimos y allí vi como se subió a su auto y desaparecía entre las calles, luego vi como azusa venía a o lejos corrí a abrasarla, nose el porqué, pero necesitaba eso, ella aun sorprendida me correspondió el abraso

continuara…..

y bueno alli termina el 5 capitulo, un capitulo completamente desde el punto de vista de ritsu, la relación de azusa y ritsu poco a poco toma forma, neutra gran mugi-sama por fin apareció, como la gran mayoría quería golpear a yui y mio allí esta su gran golpe y prox. el golpe de mio que será de parte de azusa. Siéntanse libre de darme su opinión, critica, consejos para mejorar mi escritura y sobretodo idead coméntenlas sin vergüenza todo es bienvenido

REVIEW TIME

Chobits3: hola:) gracias por comentar,

Fcda: hola:) gracias por comentar, bueno ritsu le dio un pequeño golpe a yui xD (suerte que tengo tooooodo el tiempo que quiera para escribir) y gracias por tu consejos

Penguin Avlis: hola:) gracias por comentar, bueno ya tenemos el golpe A yui y prox. el de mio xD

Yagami fangirl: hola:) gracias por comentar, bueno creo ahora que las odiaras ya que la pobre ritsu esta destrozada T_T


	6. Chapter 6

luego vi como azusa venía a o lejos corrí a abrasarla, nose el porqué, pero necesitaba eso, ella aun sorprendida me correspondió el abraso.

YUI PV

luego de que Ritsu se fuera, quede shock por lo rápido que sucedió, puedo sentir como mi mejilla poco a poco se va hinchando y enrojeciendo, la culpa me consume, realmente no quería que Ritsu se enterara de esta manera, se supone que tendría haber sido mio quien hubiera terminado con ella terminar las cosas por las buenas y evitarle el sufrimiento. ¿me pregunto si Ritsu le contara de esto Azusa? pero que estupidez estoy pensando, es obvio que si, ella sabía que de mi ruptura con Azusa y de que estuve con otra persona, por lo que deduzco que Ritsu se encontró con Azusa y esta le contó sobre lo sucedido, probablemente Ritsu vino a pedirme explicaciones sobre lo sucedido...¡Tengo que hablar con azusa! tengo que pedirle perdón, aunque esto viole directamente las amenazas de Ritsu, tengo que hacerlo.

miles de ideas pasaban por mi mente para encontrarme con Azusa y hacer que me escuche pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos brazos que rodearon mi cuello y unos labios que capturaron los míos por breves segundos.

-por fin somos libres-me dijo mio

-¿Qué?-que quiere decir?

-somos libres de gritar a los cuatros vientos que somos pareja dospues de tanto tiempo

-¿¡QUE QUE!?

-Que pasa yui? Porque te sorprendes?

-Como que por qué!? mio primeros tenemos que hablar con Ritsu y Azusa, tenemos pedirles perdón, no crees que le haría mal vernos tan feliz de la vida mientras ellas se llevan todo el dolor y sufrimientos. Ritsu parece ser una persona fuerte pero en realidad se que tan frágil como todos.

-...tienes razón, debemos hablar con ellas primeros y aclarar las cosas y ver si tal vez se pueden arreglar...perdón por ser tan egoísta yui...pero es que espere este momento desde que fuimos novias en secreto, casi 9 años an pasado, 9 años esperando este momento...sé que está mal pero...

-lose mio, yo también eh esperado por esto, pero primero debemos intentar arreglar las cosas con Ritsu y Azusa

-...bien

-bien, creo que debemos darles un tiempo antes de ir a hablarle algo así como unas 3 semanas, por si les vamos ah habla ahora jamás nos escucharan.

MIO PV

yui tenía razón, primero teníamos que hablar con Azusa y Ritsu. luego de hablar un poco de la situación actual nos dimos cuenta de que ya no estábamos a tiempo para ir a trabajar, asiQue nos quedamos en el departamento de yui. luego de comer algo en el almuerzo salimos a dar unas vueltas por el vecindario y en eso nos detuvimos en una bancas que estaban en un pequeño parque. allí estuvimos en un silencio bastante cómodo que fue roto por yui quien me pregunto si quería vivir con ella, no dude ningún segundo en decirle que si, llore de la felicidad, siempre había esperado el momento de poder despertar alado de yui y ahora seria posible. Luego de eso fuimos a nuestro hogar, en el camino discutimos cuando me mudaría con Yui decidimos hacer el traslado en una semana más. Al llegar a casa vimos una película, luego eso hicimos la cena y fuimos dormir, dormimos abrasadas en la noche, estada feliz por fin podía estar con Yui y solo con Yui, aunque otra parte siento remordimiento y culpa ya que yo no quería herir a Ritsu, quería hacer la cosas bien, yo la quería pero no la amaba, yo amaba a Yui. Tengo que hablar con Ritsu y también con Azusa, tengo que tratar de enmendar las cosas, se que una disculpa no bastara, pero haré lo imposible para al menos arreglar algo de nuestra relación de amistad.

Al día siguiente fuimos a trabajar como siempre pero primero yui me fue a dejar a mi casa para que me cambiara de ropa y ella me espero afuera luego de cambiarme me fue a dejar al trabajo y nos despedimos con beso, yui me pasara a buscar cuando terminase de trabajar.

AZUSA PV

realmente me sorprendió que Ritsu me abrasara de la nada, pero aun así lo correspondí y note que al hacerlo Ritsu me abraso con más fuerza, como si temiera que me fuera de su lado, realmente la ruptura con mio la dejo mal, realmente creí que ritsu era fuerte pero ahora me doy cuenta que es solo una fachada, tal vez le de miedo demostrar su emociones. Estuvimos unos minutos abrasadas en medio de la calle, las personas nos observaban con curiosidad, pero para mí solo existía Ritsu, hubo un momento en que ya no sentía el ruido de las personas ni de los autos que pasaban por la calle, era solo Ritsu y ello, solo sentía calma, Ritsu poco a poco rompió el abraso sacándome de mi burbuja y poco a poco comencé a escuchar el ruido de las personas nuevamente, Ritsu se disculpo por su abraso sorpresa y yo solo le dije que estaba bien, cuando necesite uno aquí iba a estar para dárselos, ella me miro a los ojos en silencio sorprendida por lo que dije y pude notar un leven sonrojo, era la primera vez que veía un sonrojo de Ritsu, se veía linda con él, Luego de eso entramos en silencio a edificio de su departamento eh hicimos la cena y luego de eso a dormir, pero esta vez nos abrasamos a conciencia, Ritsu paso su brazo por mi cintura al igual que yo. Al siguiente día todo trascurrió normal, desayunamos y hablamos de cosas triviales y también de la visita de Mugi, luego de eso nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos trabajos. Cuando paso por fuera de la cafetería a la que iba con yui, me la quedo observando, la tristeza me embarga otra vez...

RITSU PV

durante la hora de almuerzo una idea venia rondando por mi cabeza, quería proponerle vivir juntas a Azusa como compañeras de dormitorio después de todo en mi apartamento hay una habitación extra, pero que esta vacía, esto le serviría también a Azusa para tener su espacio y ya no estar tan sola en esa casa, apenas ve a sus padres y la verdad es ahora me es muy solitario mi apartamento, y eso que solo eh estado sola por unos cuantos segundos le comentare la idea a Azusa. Decido llamarla para ver si nos podemos juntar pero cuando me contesta solo escucho sollozos, eso me preocupa al instante y decido ir en búsqueda de Azusa, bien piensa donde podría estar Azusa, se que cerca de su trabajo hay una café...café ¡eso es! es el café donde siempre iba con yui y tal vez esta triste por al verlo debió recordad la cruel realidad. Ese café esta a como 40min. de mi trabajo por lo cual decido tomar un taxi por lo cual solo me demoro 15min. Al llegar allí veo a Azusa sentada en una banca y sus manos cubre su rostro, debe estar llorando, cuando me acerco y simplemente la abraso y ella se sobresalta pero al ver que soy yo sus ojos obtiene un brillo que no supe cómo interpretar , fue allí que poco a poco los recuerdo de mi borrachera con Azusa me vinieron a la mente...dios, ¡bese a Azusa!, estaba nerviosa ahora y mi corazón latía como loco…..

continuara

bueno allí termina el cap 6, me demore un poco más de lo normal, porque tuve un pequeño momento de bloqueo mental xS. Estoy pensando en hacer un especial de Mugi el cual será sobre su relación con ui y como terminaron casadas tan pronto con tan solo cof cof meses cof cof de relación y también en un pequeño oneshot y bueno por la demora una pequeña curiosidad de este fic es que se ocurrió durante un examen de mates xs (debería tomarme más enserio la escuela ya que solo me quedan 2 años por terminarla xD) y bueno como me va tan mal en esa materia por no encuentro la jodida X, empecé recordad lo que había leído en la semana para no quedarme dormida y hubo un minuto en que dije ¿que pasaría si mio y yui son amantes? y quede como, o por dios o-o, bueno allí esta la primera curiosidad, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Siéntanse libre de darme su opinión, critica, consejos para mejorar mi escritura y sobretodo idead coméntenlas sin vergüenza todo es bienvenido

REVIEW TIME

Chobits3:JAJA bueno la verdad que Mugi estuviera casa fue un cambio de último momento

ChariotGraw:hola :) me alegra que mi historia te guste al punto de estar todo el día pendiente de la actualización xD, prepárate por que como ritsu ya recuerda lo que paso, el ritsuxazusa tomara mas fuerza

Fcda: bueno quien no lloraría con una tracción como esa, pero ritsu teniendo a azusa de su lado por lo cual se irá haciendo más fuerte y olvidando sus penas, gracias por consejos realmente me ayudan de mucho

Yagami fangirl:jajaja bueno yo estaré así dentro de un mes xs, de verdad me saco una sonrisa que asieras un espacio para ver si ya actualice, y bueno azusa le dará el golpe anti distracción de moral xD , bueno nuestra gran Mugi no perdió el tiempo y decidió casarse con Ui (quien no lo haría)

SHEIK7:bueno gracias por tu comentario y me alegra tu honestidad :)


	7. Chapter 7

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE K-ON ME PERTENESE

fue alli que poco a poco los recuerdo de mi borrachera con azusa me vinieron a la mente...dios, ¡bese a Azusa!, estaba nerviosa ahora y mi corazón latía como loco.

RITSU PV

creo que azusa noto mi nerviosismo, porque me pregunto que me sucedía y yo respondía que nada y me la quede observando directamente a los ojos, Azusa se puso roja al ver que no despegaba mi mirada de ella y más aun cuando poco a poco me acerco a su rostro, luego cerro despacio sus ojos , eso me motivo más y termine de cortar la distancia que nos separaba y la bese, era un beso lento, el ruido desapareció a mi alrededor, para mí solo estaba azusa.

AZUSA PV

que ritsu me besara realmente me sorprendió pero aun así no la detuve, cuando estoy con ritsu me siento protegida ,ya no siento la soledad y tristeza que embargaba ase unos momentos. luego de que beso terminara por culpa de la necesidad de respirar pero luego vino otro y luego otro, la verdad no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero la verdad es que no quería que acabara pero la hora de separaros llego porque ritsu debía ir a trabajar y yo iba con bastante retraso.

YUI PV

debía ir a hablar con azusa, solo así tal vez pueda emendar algo, decidí que era ahora o nunca asique en mi hora de almuerzo decidí ir a buscar a Azusa y iba pasando enfrente de la cafetera en la cual frecuentábamos cuando vi algo que me dejo en shock, ¿¡ritsu y azusa estaban besándose!? realmente quede en blanco pero luego de reaccionar decidí alejarme de esa zona, realmente me había impactado pero me alegraba por ellas en cierta forma, espero que realmente se quieran en vez de solo trata de llenar su vacio, pero si realmente se quieren entonces me alegro. iba en mis pensamiento cuando una llamada a mi celular me saca de ellos era...¿Mugi? conteste la llamada y ella se solicito que nos juntamos en un pequeño restaurante cerca de aquí asique me dirigí allí al llegar no tenia su típica sonrisa más bien se veía seria

hola Mugi ¿cómo has estado?

-hola yui, bien y tú ?

-bien

-supongo que has liberado tensión por que tu secreto fue descubierto

-¡EH!-como Mugi sabe de eso?

-ritsu me lo dijo...aunque ya lo sabía desde antes

-¿¡lo sabía desde antes!?- ...¿cómo?

-supe hace apenas un mes-¿un mes?-las vi...al principio solo vi que se tomaban las manos en parque lejano de aquí-de estar hablando de aquel parque que esta bastan lejos de aquí con el propósito de que nadie nos reconociera, a mio le gustaba salir a citas conmigo cuando éramos amantes-pero luego vi como se se besaban, realmente me impacto al principio pensé que las había confundido después de todo eres tú y de mio de quien estamos hablando pero luego tuve que apegarme a la realidad y aceptar que eran ustedes, yo solo estaba realizando unos negocios en esa zona y termine descubriendo una cruel verdad-demonios esto me hace sentir peor-y al llegar a casa seguía en shock y ui noto mi estado de animo estuvo preocupada por mi durante una semana por que yo no lograba asimilar y luego decide darte un tiempo para que terminaras esta farsa o lo haría yo, se que trataste de hacerlo correcto terminar con azusa, pero eso no impidió que ritsu se entera de una manera tan cruel y yo siento culpa porque pude a ser algo pero no ise nada solo me quede como espectador de una película, yo pud- en ese momento la interrumpí, no deje que terminara

-¡eso no es verdad mugi! tú no tienes la culpa solo yo y mio, ¿que podías cambiar? ¡absolutamente nada! estuvo bien en nos dieras un tiempo aunque no lo supiéramos, después de todo eres nuestra amiga y no sería justo meterte en todo este enrollo de telenovela mexica.

-...yui-mugi se veía realmente sorprendida

-es por eso que ya no te culpes, olvídate de todo esto, yo lo solucionare me disculpare con azusa y ritsu ya que a ambas le falte el respeto y se perfectamente que no me perdonaran pero haré lo imposible para conseguir su perdón

-yui...realmente me sorprende tu madures y tu palabras realmente me ah dado una alivio...gracias yui-su sonrisa amable ah vuelto, eso es un avance

luego de eso seguimos conversando solo varios temas, algunos triviales otros de mi relación con mio, note que estaba curiosa de saber como había empezado eso, asique le conté todo, desde que mio y yo fuimos novias, amantes y finalmente pareja, su cara durante el trascurso del relato cambiaba bastante, mostro tristeza, compresión, sorpresa, una variedad de sentimientos.

-...vaya eso si que impresiónate, quien diría que ustedes fueron novias, fuste noble al dejar ir a mi mio para que estuviera con ritsu pero a la vez una gran idiota por que podiste evitar todo esto, buen aunque pensándolo mejor hubiera terminado igual, con una ritsu dolida por la traición de su amiga y una azusa que lentamente la consume la soledad

-...si...pero tal vez si no hubiera dejado ah mio ellas serian pareja

-eh?

-bueno que no te das cuenta de se complementan bien, aunque sean completamente opuestas

-bueno, eso podría ser posible pero ¿como estas tan segura?

-digamos que es solo una corazonada

-...bueno...

luego de eso ello la hora de retirarme asique me despedí de mugi y dirigí a mi lugar de trabajo. al terminar mi jornada laboral fui a buscar a mio, en el camino cuando me detuve en uno de los semáforos me le quede viendo a una tienda de joyerías, eso me dio una idea asique aprovechando que aun estuviera abierta pase a dar un vistazo y mire a los anillos de compromiso, puede ser precipitado, pero los años de amantes y los meses de novias que tuvimos nunca discutimos y también nos conocemos bien asique en cierta forma no seria precipitado.

continuara...

y bueno allí termina el 7mo capitulo, un poco corto pero mi cerebro ya no mas, Siéntanse libre de darme su opinión, critica, consejos para mejorar mi escritura y sobretodo ideas coméntenlas sin vergüenza todo es bienvenido

REVIEW TIME

Fcda: realmente me gusto la idea de echo me emociono escribir eso xD

Chobits3:bueno no creo que mio sea egoísta sino que yui le bloquea las neuronas

ChariotGraw: ser una loquilla es el segundo nombre de ritsu xD y bueno mio ella sabe lo que se pierde

SatoHaru: suele pasar yo me vicie los juegos rpg ( love live! solo me he leído los doujinshi xD) y bueno realmente me gusto review masivo xD eso me motiva espero que nos veamos en mi prox. historia y bueno espero que no desprendas diabetes como azusa y yui xD por favor por el bien de todos nunca desprendas diabetes

Yagami fangirl:hola :) me alegra que te guste el rumbo de esta historia y bueno no se cuantos review han atacado a mio xD tratare de arreglar su reputación (se es que se puede) y bueno yui al menos siente culpa y de verdad quiere enmendar la cosas y vaya para desear que a mio le aparezcan percebes le salgan en sus piernas realmente le debes tener odio

Penguin Avlis: pues creo que debió golpear a yui un poco mas y con respecto a mio no es que sea egoísta y eso lo sabrás en un prox. capitulo y baya realmente me alaga que mi historia te impuse a escribir un ritsuxazusa ya que al principio yo no estaba segura de subir esta historia, jamás llegue a pensar en subirla, pero la llegue a subir finalmente


	8. Chapter 8

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE K-ON ME PERTENESE

AZUSA PV

al llegar a casa de ritsu, luego de una extenuante hora de trabajo hablamos de lo sucedido, ambas sabíamos que tener una relación a tan solo días de haber terminado una podía ser una mala idea asique decimos ir con mas calma y que las cosas fluyeran con el tiempo, luego de esos hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que llego la hora de dormir y ritsu me comento si quería vivir con ella ya que había una habitación extra, yo me lo pensé un par de segundos pero termine aceptando. al día siguiente fui a trabajar con toda la normalidad de siempre pero en el camino fui interceptada por mio, eso sí que me sorprendió, obviamente que no deseaba saber nada de ella asique la esquive pero mio fue persistente en querer hablar conmigo a lo cual termine exasperándome y termine por dale una cachetada, mio se quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y yo solo corrí de ese lugar, de verdad que no quería verla, ¿Qué quiere ahora?.luego de eso vino la hora de almuerzo me sorprendió ver a mio afuera de mi trabajo, realmente estaba siendo persistente, note que su mejilla estaba un poco roja, por su persistencia termine aceptando y fuimos a un parque cercano de aquí. al llegar allí ninguna decía algo hasta que mio rompió el silencio

-se que no soy la persona que mas deseas ver, pero estoy aquí para enmendar las cosa que hice mal

-...-

-se que una disculpa no bastara, pero debes tener en cuenta que ni yo, ni yui quería que ustedes lo supieran de esa forma

-...y...como supuestamente querían hacerlo-mi voz áspera y seca, tengo demasiada ira hacia mio

-queríamos hacerlo despacio, romper con ustedes y luego revelar nuestra relación

-y crean que eso iba a resultar? o iban a ocultar el hecho de que eran amantes y decirnos que se dio de esa manera luego de que nos terminaran

-...-creo que mio se quedo sin palabras

-yo confiaba en ti mio, te veía como una hermana mayor, pero veo que las apariencias engañan

-...yo realmente lo sie-no la deje y terminar

-¡NO MIO! una disculpa no bastara, crees que un lo siento bastara? ¡déjate de bromas y mejor dime en maldito momento empezó todo esto!

-...hace 2 años-

-¡ DESDE HACE2 AÑOS QUE NOS VEN LA MALDITA CARA!-okey estaba perdiendo los estribos, pero 2 malditos años que están de amantes.

-azusa cálmate por favor-seguí el consejo de mio cerró los ojos y me calmo luego y miro a mio en señal de que continúe-estuvimos 2 años de amantes sin contar los meses que fuimos novias

-¡EH!-dijo ¿novias?

-así es yui y yo fuimos novias en la prepa y terminamos el día que ustedes se confesaron, luego de eso un par de años pasaron para que yui tuviera un desliz conmigo y terminamos siendo amantes

-que significa eso de terminaron el día que nos confesamos?

-yui creyó que sería mejor que yo saliera con ritsu y ella contigo

-...no lo entiendo

-ni yo, hasta el día de hoy que no entiendo el porqué yui tomo esa decisión, creo que ni ella lo entiende

-...

-bueno será mejor queme valla y creo que ya has pasado mucho tiempo soportando no golpeándome, pero por favor ten en cuenta que me siento mal por lo que hicimos en especial por ritsu a pesar de que sabía que era una persona frágil continué con esta farsa, creo que el amor que le tengo a yui me segó y no pude ver el daño que les hicimos a ambas realmente lo lamento, creo que de verdad que ni yo ni yui quisimos hacerles daño aunque suene contradictorio.

dicho esto mio se retiro dejándome pensativa, ¿por yui tomo esa decisión? pudo ahorra muchos problemas y algunas lagrimas, mio me dio algunas respuestas pero también me dio algunas preguntas.

MIO PV

luego de levantarme esta mañana me di cuenta de que estaba siendo extremadamente egoísta y una perfecta idiota fue por esa razón que decide ir a hablar con azusa para luego ir hablar con ritsu, después de todo, fui una de las principales responsables de haberles hecho daño y al menos debía aliviar un poco de su dolor y esto no lo hago por un cargo de conciencia, sino por fueron y espero que aun lo sean, mis amigas y bueno yui tenia razón fui egoísta y ahora debía dejar lado todo eso y ir a hablar con ritsu después de todo fue la que me dio todo su apoyo cuando era una persona tímida y me dio la mejor amistad que se podía pedir y también fue una buena novia y debes en cuando hacía que mi corazón latiera como cuando estoy con yui. bueno creo que hablare con ella mañana, porque tengo que ir a ver un camión de mudanza y ya se hiso tarde, y la verdad si no hubiera ya programado eso hubiera ido directamente con ritsu pero también se que no le gusta que le molesten en el trabajo y después de lo que hice dudo que me reciba con brazos abiertos, jajaja menudo enredo en nos hemos metido yui

YUI PV

luego de terminar de trabajar, meto las manos al bolsillo de mi chaqueta y observo la pequeña caja que se encuentra allí, la verdad no sé cómo se lo voy a pedir a mio pero antes de eso debo hablar con azusa y ritsu cuanto antes y tratar arreglar nuestra relación de amigas y también debo llamar a mi hermana aprovechado que está en la ciudad, quien diría que se convertiría en una Kotobuki, a pesar de tener solo unos meses de relación decidieron casarse aunque fue idea de mugi. mugi realmente no le gusta perder el tiempo y aunque lo costo que al principio que ui fuera su novia lo consiguió, meses más tarde la convirtió en su esposa, realmente creí que tendría problemas con la aprobación de la familia Kotobuki, pero las recibieron con los abrazos abiertos y ya les estaban pidiendo nietos, me debo imaginar la cara de mi hermanita, a pesar de ser una buena ama de casa y trabajadora, aun no está preparada para eso y creo que mugi tampoco. realmente me sorprendí con su compromiso al principio les pedí que los tomaran con más calma pero no me escucharon me ignoraron completamente y creo que ui quiso escucharme pero mugi evito que siguiera dándole ideas a mi hermana, mugi quería tenerla a su lado si o si, aunque sigo firme en mi pensamiento de que deberían haber esperado un poco mas aunque por otro lado estamos hablando de mugi, asique se que la cuidara bien ya que me preocupo por ui ya prácticamente vivíamos solas, mi padres juran que por solo nos pagaron todo y nos dieron dinero cumplieron su paternidad. ui jamás salió de su burbuja aun cree que mis padres fueron buenos padres, pero la verdad es que solo les importaba trabajar y viajar jamás en su mente cupieron sus hijas, es por eso que no los llamo ni ello a mí, puedo apostar a que ya se olvidaron de mí y a ui a duras penas le contestan con la escusa barata de que están trabajando. aun recuerdo la única vez que hable de esto con ellos, trate que reaccionaran de lo que estaban asiendo pero hicieron la vista gorda recalcándome que ya suficiente hacían con pagarme una casa y estudios en una buena escuela, esto termino en una fuerte discusión y bueno también mi mejilla pago un pequeño precio quedando un poco roja por la fuerte bofetada que me propinaron, ui me pregunto qué me había pasado y yo solo respondí que me caí, la verdad que lo paso allí solo la sabe mio.

al llegar a casa mio me recibe con los brazos abiertos como siempre y luego noto un tono rojizo en su mejilla y ella me cuenta lo que paso, por lo cual me calmo, bueno si fue azusa creo que fue por justa razón, aunque tampoco me lo esperaba de ella ya era la mas tranquila.

MIO PV

yui fue muy tierna tratando mi herida, mojo un paño y lo coloco delicadamente sobre mi mejilla y lo sostuvo allí hasta que lo rojizo se pasara un poco, luego de eso cenamos, yui me dijo que si quería podríamos realizar mi traslado este fin de semana y yo muy emocionada respondí que si y luego ella se fue a duchar mientras yo trabajaba en unos papeles de mi trabajo. Cuando entro a nuestra habitación tomo la chaqueta de yui y noto de tiene algo en el bolsillo lo saco al mismo tiempo yui sale del baño miro a yui y luego a la pequeña caja que tengo entre mi mano

-la verdad quería que fuera una sorpresa y mas romántico, pero ya que-yui se acerca y se arrodillo ante mí y extiende la pequeña caja que había quitado de mi mano-Akiyama mio me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa

inmediatamente me lance a sus labio y le di un si antes de comenzar a comerla a besos, lloraba de la felicidad, por fin seria solo de yui y solo suya al igual que ella y aunque tenga claro que tal vez nos demoremos en casarnos por el asunto de azusa y ritsu que debemos arreglar cuanto antes, sigo siendo su prometida. Cuando me separo de yui, ella coloca delicadamente el anillo en mi dedo, diablos a ahora soy endemoniadamente feliz, seré hirasawa mio, mierda que suena bonito, ya quiero que llegue el día en nos casemos, luego de eso estuvimos un tiempo desprendiendo diabetes y luego fuimos a dormir, a la mañana siguiente tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja parecía el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Pero luego recordé que tenía que ir a hablar con ritsu asique me dirijo a su lugar de trabajo a la hora de almuerzo y la intercepte donde usualmente va comer, pero antes me quite el anillo, quería evitar echarle sal a sus heridas, ella al verme tenía una expresión de sorpresa que solo cambio a una de ira, me arme de valor encamine hacia ella.

continuara...

bueno allí termina el capitulo numero 8, lamento la demora pero tuve un pequeño problema personal que implica lo emocional (pues me toco que salir de mi pequeña burbuja y ver la realidad). la verdad me costó un poco hacer este capi pero finalmente logre terminar escribirlo xs. Siéntanse libre de darme su opinión, critica, consejos para mejorar mi escritura y sobretodo idead coméntenlas sin vergüenza todo es bienvenido

REVIEW TIME

Fcda: bueno mugi nunca se le escapa nada después de todo hablamos de mugi y bueno la verdad creí que sería mas fácil salvar la reputación de mio, pero se me va complicando cada vez mas, ha cique poco a poco iré reparando su reputación

Yagami fangirl: y cada vez se pondrá aun mejor y bueno la conversación que tuvo con yui la verdad no estaba segura de como había quedado pero me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno aquí mostré un pequeño golpe hacia mio y ella comenzara sentir más culpa y asumir su error poco a poco y bueno jajaja lamento que la televisión de tu país apeste pero deberías ver la mía (chile) que es un verdadero asco ya que les dio por y traer teleseries turcas. aun que es difícil poco a poco salvare la reputación de mio

Penguin Avlis: la verdad el beso fue idea del gran fcda la cual me gusto mucho y decidí incluirla y bueno espero que en este cap y en unos cuantos más puedas entender a mio un poco

Chobits3 : bueno si que fue corto xD como lo escribí y eran como las 3 de la mañana ya no daba mas xD

satoharu:(xion a lanzado una pokebola y satoharu a sido capturado xD) bueno todo sabemos que fanfiction a beses es un trol y no nos deja entrar al sitio y bueno baya eso si que una hora bastante nochera por así decirlo, y bueno mugi es dios del yuri, no hay yuri que se le escape xD y bueno tal vez mas adelante ponga como se sintió yui en esa escena. jajaja me algas con ese "MAMA, MIRA XION-SAMA RESPONDIO MI REVIEW" Y si algún día decides jugar un rpg recomiendo ReKinder o kirisame y bueno aprovechando que estoy de vacacione me daré el tiempo de ver love live (ya que solo vi el primer capi) y me encantan tus review gigante espero que este cap te allá gustado


	9. Chapter 9

ninguno de los personajes de k-on me pertenece

AZUSA PV

Tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que me comento Mio, entonces para ir a aclararme me dirijo hacia el departamento de Yui ,se que estos días entra mas tarde a trabajar. Al llegar allí me recibió una extrañada yui sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par me invito a pasar y yo dije que era mejor que habláramos en otro lado y ella me pidió un poco de tiempo para vestirse y volvió a entrar a su depto. y yo me que quede esperando afuera, la razón de esto, es que entrar a ese lugar me traerá tantos recuerdos que compartí con yui solo me aria perder toda la valentía que había reunido, es por esto que decidí quedarme afuera, a los pocos minutos apareció yui con su habitual vestimenta que usaba para ir a trabajar, nos dirigimos a un parque cercano ya que el aire fresco aliviaría las tenciones, llegamos allí y Yui me miro como esperando que le hable.

-ayer mio me visito, creo que ya lo sabes por la marca de su mejilla-sip hasta yo reconozco que tengo la mano pesada

-...si pero no me explico que haces aquí-creo que aun sale del shock de haberme visto afuera de su depto.-no es que te este echando ni nada, simplemente me sorprendiste.

-bueno mio me dejo algunas dudas...creo que tu podrías respóndemelas, al menos eso podrías hacer después de lo que hiciste-yui mostro remordimiento en su rostro, simplemente se me salió esa frase no quería decirla pero fue como si las palabras simplemente se resbalaran de mis labios

-... tienes toda la razón Azusa.

-...mio me comento que fueron novias ¿cuando se dio eso?

-...desde que entre a prepa, mio me llamo la atención, estuvimos un tiempo con un juegos de miradas y luego fuimos novias, lo mantuvimos en secreto.

-...porque tomaste esa decisión?

-¿decisión?

-la de dejar a mio para que estuviera con ritsu y tu conmigo-realmente no lo entiendo, por que tomar una decisión tan estúpida

-...la verdad ni yo comprendo el porque

-¡QUE!-como que ella no lo entendía, si ella quien tomo esa decisión

-tal vez fue por la presión, no quería lastimar a nadie pero resulto que igual termine lastimado a las personas que quiero

me quede en silencio, por una parte lo comprendía yui es una persona que nunca ah deseado hacerle mal a nadie , por el otro lado no lo comprendía del todo, porque no proteger su relación con mio, si es que la quería. mierda esto es mas enredado que las luces de navidad, es un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Estuvimos bastante tiempo en silencio, pudieron ser minutos o horas la verdad no sabía, trataba de entender todo esto y unir las piezas, pero no llegaba a una respuesta clara, hasta hora tengo que mio y yui fueron novias en la prepa que empezó como un juego de miradas, luego eso paso a mayores y terminaron siendo novias y lo mantuvieron en secreto, el mantener en secreto que puedo haber sido por el miedo al rechazo o posiblemente porque yui sabia de los sentimientos que ritsu tenía hacia mio y no quería causarle daño, como supe esto, pues porque era obvio solo mio no se daba cuenta, luego se separaron y tuvieron una relación con nosotras, en ese tiempo ahora que doy cuenta mio mantenía una distancia discreta entre ellas, evitaban quedarse a solas y solo hablan lo necesario entre ellas, eso es todo lo que se. Espera me falta algo ¿como empezaron a ser amantes? mire a yui que tenia la mirada perdida y la llame

-...oye yui-dije sacándola de su ensoñación

-si?

-como es que mio y tu terminaron en esa clase de relación-

-...bueno fue hace 2 años, cuando tu y ritsu estaban en un viaje con sus familias-que cliché-y bueno me encontré con mio y bueno como estaba lloviendo y ella no tenia paraguas y la invite a mi depto. Que estaba un poco cerca, porque temía que se enfermera y bueno al llegar allí empezamos a hablar sobre el pasado y poco a poco tocamos el tema de nuestra relación-mierda se está formando un nudo en mi garganta-y bueno nos dimos cuenta de que aun nos queríamos y además mio y yo estábamos pasadas de copas y bueno...tuvimos un deliz-eso lo dijo en un susurro que apenas escuche pero tuvo el mismo efecto que las mismas palabras en un tono más normal, la presión de mi pecho dolía mucho, quería llorar hasta que ya no me quedaran mas lagrimas. Saque mi celular para ver la hora eran las 12 del día, vaya quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuve en silencio-al día siguiente-yui seguía con su relato y yo a duras penas escuchaba-desperté y la culpa me carcomía y bueno mio me dijo que había que enfrentarlo y bueno asi terminamos esa relación.

a duras penas contenía mis lagrimas, en parte yui trato de hacer lo correcto y a la vez hiso todo mal. Me quede en silencio nuevamente yui me miraba preocupada

YUI PV

-azusa...te encuentras bien?-me preocupaba tenia la mirada perdida y estaba complementa mente quieta

-...si...solo estaba pensando sobre esto y tratar de unir las piezas y hacerme una idea de cómo diablos terminamos asi

-ten en cuenta que mayoritariamente la culpa fue mía azusa, fui yo quien no tuvo sus pensamientos claros

-...descuida yui, después de todo somos humanos, trataste de no dañar a nadie y eso es lo que cuenta

-...-me sorprendió lo que dijo azusa-pero...

AZUSA PV

-pero nada, yui tu problema es que eres demasiado buena persona, no sirves para este mundo, por una parte me duele lo que me hiciste pero lo compensa en que trataste de hacer las cosas bien, supongo que esta es la despedida

-eh?

-tomara tiempo para que volvamos a ser las misma de antes y recuperar nuestra amistad, por ahora mantengámonos en el margen y dejemos que el tiempo cure toooodo esto

-...creo que tienes razón, pero antes debo hablar antes con ritsu-eh?-me estado quejando con mio de que no a hecho nada para arreglar esto y bueno soy una sinvergüenza por que no me eh movido ningún dedo para arreglar esto, pero eso cambia ahora...azusa

-si?

-no confundas despecho con amor

-eh? porque lo dices?

-te vi con ritsu, espero que sea por que se quieran y no por despecho

-...la verdad yo también quiero que funcione, y por eso me esforzare, nos tomaremos un tiempo porque creo que realmente me gusta ritsu, aunque sea un poco apresurado decirlo.

-... te deseo buena suerte azusa, te deseo lo mejor.

después de eso nos levantamos de la banca y nos miramos y dimos un abraso de despidida y me despedí de yui y me dirijo al depto. de ritsu ya que ya no había entrado a trabajar, creo que si sigo así me despedirán

RITSU PV

al ver a mio a entrar aquí realmente no me lo esperaba, de verdad creí que no le volviera a ver la cara, ella se acerco con toda la naturalidad y clama exístente, al llegar a mi iba a decir algo pero yo hable primero

-¿Qué quieres mio?-mi vos era seca y áspera, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella

-vine a hablar contigo-creo que eso es obvio mio

-si pero de qué quieres hablar, creo que lo echo, echo esta

-...viene a tratar de emendar las cosas y ver si puedo recuperar a mi mejor amiga-de acuerdo eso si me exaspero, con qué cara me dice hacia eso, después de lo que hiso

-de verdad-respondí con toda la ironía posible-vaya mio, veo que dejaste tu timidez para ser una sinvergüenza-mio abrió sus ojos de par en par-

-...de verdad lamento lo que hi-no la deje continuar

- Y LUEGO QUE, QUE LO SIENTES, QUE SOLO SE DIO HACI, ¡MIO! ABRE LOS OJOS, TE DI TOOODO LO QUE TENIA,TE QUISE CON TODO MI SER Y VIENES Y PAGAS CON ESTA TRACION CON MI MEJOR AMIGA, PARA LUEGO VENIR Y CREER QUE CON SOLO PEDR DISCUPAS Y PONER CARA CAMBIARAS ALGO, ¡TE DAS CUENTA SIQUIERA DE LO QUE HICIERON!-estaba perdiendo los estribos y mio solo me escuchaba ….

continuara...

bueno allí termina el capitulo 9, tuvimos una tegua entre yui y azusa y en el prox. veremos en que quedan mio y ritsu. quedan pocos capítulos para el final xs también prox. el especial de MUGI-SAMA. siéntanse libre de darme su opinión, critica, consejos para mejorar mi escritura y sobretodo idead coméntenlas sin vergüenza todo es bienvenido

REVIEW TIME

Fcda: bueno la verdad creo que mio no convence a nadie xD y bueno la pequeña azusa ya fue a aclarar sus dudas

satoharu: bueno eso fue una bofetada anti moral distraída como dice yagami fangirl xD, y bueno creo no podre mejorar mucho la reputación de mio pero si la de yui (algo es algo) y bueno azusa tratara de que su futura relación con ritsu funcione y vaya en serio y bueno esperemos que ritsu no le de otro bofetada a mio xD. ¡en serio también eres del país del webe#!..eh no mejor dicho "chile" también comprendes mi dolor de que aki la programación es una mierd# al menos regalan entradas al cine gratis xD solamente por es verano ¡ It's Free! algo bueno que haga el ministerio de educación XD y bueno te entrenare a diario y te are evolucionar a mega-satoharu, y sobre love live lo veré en una noche de desvelo xD y también me leeré los fic que Allan del él; Y gracias por tu review gigantes.

Yagami fangirl:jajaja me encanta eso de anti-moral distraída xD y cada vez se ira poniendo épico y tenso, la verdad creí que sería más fácil subir la de mio pero creo que es más fácil subir la de yui xD y bueno aun ritsu se desahogara un poco con mio.

-ChariotGraw: me alegra que el cap haya estado bueno ya que no estaba tan segura de como quedo y bueno azusa...es toda una loquilla y bueno yui tienes razón ni se a movido para hacer algo _**ahí que darle su buenas pataditas para que mueva y descuida tengo un otra historia lista para salir del horno**_ que te ara ver a mio y yui de la misma forma kawai de antes xD y yo también hubiera pagado por ver a azusa enojada

Penguin Avlis:y se pondrá mejor ( ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ ) y bueno también quedan pocos cap para el final xs y azusa es linda hasta cuando se enoja XD


	10. Chapter 10

**ninguno de los personajes de k-on me pertenece a excepción de saki que es un personaje propio**

¡TE DAS CUENTA SIQUIERA DE LO QUE HICIERON!-estaba perdiendo los estribos y mio solo me escuchaba…..

RITSU PV

-ritsu, tienes que calmarte, todos nos están mirando-ciertamente todos nos miraban extrañados, ya que hasta donde todos en gran mayoría sabían que mio y yo éramos muy buenas amigas, creo que seré el nuevo blanco de chismes después de esto.

-…-simplemente me le quede viendo unos segundos- lo siento mio, pero en este instante no tengo ánimos para verte ni hablar contigo-me largo de ese lugar mientras escuchaba la voz de mio que me pedía que hablara con ella, pero simplemente no tengo ánimos de hablar con ella.

caminaba por los alrededores para calmar mis ánimos, al terminar mi hora libre volví a lugar de trabajo escucha a mis compañeros susurrase entre ellos mientras me miraban, baya eso sí que es rápido, es el gran poder de los rumores, va ha hacer un día agotador. al volver a casa azusa estaba en ella, ya que le había dado una copia del depto. ella estaba haciendo la cena, vaya creo que hace milenios que como una cena decente, azusa al ver que ya había llegado me recibió con una sonrisa y me dijo que la cena estaría lista en unos minutos más asique aproveche ese tiempo y me fui a cambiar de ropa, durante el trascurso de la cena azusa me comento sobre que mio la había dado una visita al trabajo, lo cual me molesto ya ella podía ir a decirme lo quería pero que no se atreva a molestar a azusa a su trabajo, me comento que mio le había dado algunas repuestas de esta rara situación pero también le dio preguntas por lo cual fue a hablarle a yui a lo cual le pregunte a azusa el porqué de ello y me dijo que la mejor manera de cerrar un problema es hablarlo con los causantes de ese problema y que ella quería pasar página y poder empezar de nuevo, esa actitud de azusa me dio en mucho en que pensar, tal vez debía ser más madura como ella y hablar con mio para poder pasar página y no dejarme llevar por la ira.

**YUI PV**

luego de hablar con azusa fui a trabajar como de costumbre, pero por alguna razón me sentía mal, tal vez en verdad quería tener una amistad con azusa para no alejarme de ella pero tendré que dejar que el tiempo arregle las cosas

al día siguiente decidí ir a hablar con ritsu y fui a donde usualmente va a comer, y al ver que estaba allí y que tenía su vista pegada a la venta que estaba a su derecha, me acerque a pasos lentos al llegar a su lado llame su atención llamando por su nombre y ella giro su rostro y me veía indiferente a la situación

-ritsu, creo que tenemos de algunas cosas de las que hablar-

-…..-me seguía viendo directamente a los ojos pero no me decía nada, hasta que hiso una seña de que sentara con ella

-….¿por donde de debo empezar?-de verdad creí que sería mas fácil pero los nervios y la vergüenza me juagaban en contra

-….que te parece si yo te hago las preguntas y tú me las respondes-ritsu a pesar de su indiferencia estaba siendo bastante madura

-bueno

**RITSU PV**

-….¿desde hace cuanto tiempo que son amantes?

-2 años-bueno eso me dolió, 2 malditos años y aun así decidí mantener la calma y tratar de actuar lo más civilizadamente posible

-¿como empezó todo eso?

-mio y yo estábamos en mi depto. y bastantes pasadas de copas y estábamos recordando nuestra relación de novias en la prepa y bueno descubrimos que aun nos queríamos y desde allí que empezamos con todo esto

-¿novias?

-sí, lo mantuvimos en secreto por un par de meses

-y ¿por terminaron?

-yo acabe la relación

-¿Por qué?

-porque no quería lastimar a nadie

-aun no lo entiendo

-el día que ustedes se confesaron a nostras termine con mio, creí que las cosas seria mejores para todos

-¿Qué? espera me estas diciendo que por qué no quisiste lastimar a nadie en ese tiempo terminaste con mio

-si

me levante de mi asiento y me coloque enfrente de yui y la tome de su cuello de chaqueta y le di un golpe en su mejilla derecha ¡A LA MIERD# LA CALMA Y LA MADURES!

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA IDIOTA! NO ME VENGAS CON ESA MIERD# ALMENOS CONSIDERASTE LOS SENTIMENTOS DE MIO O LOS TUYOS-

-…..-

-TAMBIEN DEBISTE CONCIDERAR LOS NUESTROS, ¡ESTUBIERON SALIENDO CON NOSOTRAS POR AUTOCOMPACION Y NO POR AMOR!

-….-

-SIQUIERA CONSIDERARTE LO QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO.

-…creo que no-yui no tenia expresión en su rostro pero sus ojos mostraban una mescla de sentimientos, entre ellos remordimiento, vergüenza, tristeza y otros que supe interpretar

-¡ESPERO QUE POR TU BIEN QUE AZUSA NO SEPA DE ESTO!

-…no ella lo interpreto de otra forma

-bueno estamos hablando de azusa, pero por tu propio bien no te le acercaras a ella a menos que ella lo desee-le di otro golpe- y que te quede claro azusa no va estar sola, yo estaré allí para ella-solté el cuello de su chaqueta y me dirija a la salida mientras veía la cara de confusión de mis compañeros de trabajo creo que nuestra discusión no calzaban con los rumores que estaban rondando, antes de salir mire por ultimas vez a yui y luego salí de allí. me eh percatado de algo, creo me gusta azusa por todo este tiempo solo la eh defendido a ella, espero que pronto tengamos una relación y en esta haré lo imposible porque resulte.

**YUI PV**

las palabras de ritsu me dejaron en shock al punto de no sentir el dolor de los golpes de ritsu, creo que me dolieron mas su palabras que los golpes. comencé a sentir una vibración en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y el sacarlo vi que era mio, no tenia ánimos de contestar asique no conteste y lo deje encima de la mesa del restaurante del cual no me eh movido desde se ha ido ritsu, al ver que mio me llamaba con insistencia decidí contestarle a mio

-YUUUUUUI-

-¿Qué pasa mio?

-Por no me contestabas?

-lo siento es que no lo sentí porque estaba en silencio

-mmmmm…y donde estas?

-pues en donde mas es obvio que trabajando-la verdad no tenía ganas de contarle lo de ritsu

-…..mentirosa….-qué? mio dijo eso en un susurro que no escuche

-perdona mio no te escuche ¿Qué me has dicho?

-¡MENTIROSA!

-EEEEEEEH mio ¿Qué ocurre? ¿por qué dices eso? -otra sorpresa mas para mi día,¿ Algo más?

-eres una mentirosa por ahora estoy en tu trabajo y no estás y ¡tampoco esa tipa que se la pasa coqueteándote y mostrándote su escote!-había menciona que mio era extremadamente celosa ¿no? bueno el punto es mio es la reina de los celos y se preguntaran si también los tenia de azusa, pues también se ponía celosa y me demandaba que le pusiera mas atención a ella que a azusa que en ese tiempo era mi novia y mio solo era mi amante, contradictorio ¿no?-¡ERES UNA IDIOTA!-¿cuántas veces me lo han dicho en este último tiempo?-¡TE ODIO!- mio colgó, debió asumir que la tipa que quiere conmigo y yo estamos juntas porque yo no conteste el celular. Ciertamente esa tipa la cual se llama saki se me ha insinuado pero nunca le tome atención aunque reconozco que es linda (1,60 de altura, pelirroja de ojos azules) pero yo solo tengo ojos para mio. decidí ir a hablar con mio demediado para arreglar este malentendido ya que estamos hablando de mio, quien no me creerá tan fácilmente asique decidí sacarme una foto junto a un reloj del restaurante en el que estaba para que me creyera. fui a mi depto. ya que supuse que estaría allí para sacar sus cosas. al llegar allí tal y como pensé estaba mio sacando las pocas cosas que ella había traído consigo, al verme trato de huir pero no la deje, la habrase para que no escapara y ella de daba pequeños manotazos en el cuerpo mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas y trataba de alejarse de mí, espere a que se calmara un poco. al ver que se canso de luchar le hable

-mio…..

-….

mio, no es que piensas-genial ya la cagu# es la típica frase del infiel- eeeeh yo estaba en un restaurante hablando con ritsu y muchas cosas se dijeron y cuando me llamaste no tenía ganas de contestar pero al ver que me llamabas con tanta insistencia decidí contestarte y te mentí por que no quería hablar de lo sucedido

-….¿es eso verdad?…-me dijo mio con algunas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos las cuales limpie delicadamente con mis manos

-por supuesto que es verdad, solamente tengo ojos para ti-

-…-mio se veía que no me creyó mucho y por eso le mostré la foto con la cual termino creyéndome- perdón yui, pero es que me preocupe tanto de que tu y…-no la deje continuar por la volví a abrasar

-mio no tengas miedo, porque siempre estaré a tu lado y solo tendré ojos para ti.

-yui-mio se veía contenta de nuevo-aun así no me gusta que esa zorra se la pase tirándote indirectas-me dijo eso ultimo con un puchero

-veré lo que pueda hacer al respecto-aunque claramente no sabía qué hacer, ya que saki vio como había terminado con azusa, porque estaba en la cafetería en la que estábamos, desde ese día que se ha vuelto aun mas melosa conmigo, creo que indirectamente le diré que tengo a mio.

**continuara….**

**TAL VEZ TODOS ESPERABAN QUE RITSU LE DIERA UN GOLPE A MIO, PERO ME PARECIO MAS REAL QUE NO LE HICIERA NADA POR QUE RITSU JAMAS SERIA CAPAS DE GOLPEAR A MIO POR MAS QUE SE LO MERESCA**

**N/A:bueno allí termina el capitulo 10, se dijeron muchas cosas en este capítulo xD tuvimos a una mio celosa , a una ritsu tratando de seguir el ejemplo de azusa pero que igual perdió los estribos aunque lo intento y también acepto sus sentimientos hacia azusa, tenemos un nuevo personaje que acomplejara un poco la vida de yui, porque eso es lo principal del fic el "drama" y los golpes de anti-moral distraída hacia yui, coméntenme sus opiniones del fic ideas ,criticas ,mejoras. como siempre todo es bienvenido**

**PD:PROXIMAMENTE ESPECIAL DE MUGI- AL CUAL LE ESTOY PONIENDO LOS DETALLES FINALES Y TAMBIEN ONESHOT MUGIXUI (EL CUAL ESPERO QUE NO ME SALGA TAN TRAGICO COMO EL DE RITSU Y AZUSA XD)**

**REVIEW TIME**

**Chobits3: woo que hermoso tenemos a una ritsu aquí xD y bueno azusa es más racional **

**Fcda: porque me gusta el suspenso y por que me quede sin ideas xD y bueno alguien en esta historia tenía que ser maduro ¿no? **

**Yagami fangirl: bueno creí que sería mas fácil ya que siempre creo que todo tiene solución (como yo que aprobé el año escolar 2 días antes de salir de vacaciones ya que estaba reprobando el año e iba a repetir de curso xD) y bueno volviendo al tema ritsu no es capaz de golpear a mio pero si a yui xD (con alguien se tenía que desquitar) y también creí que sería más realista esa reacción de ritsu me alegra haber acertado,el especial de Tsumugi Ojou-sama está listo para sacarlo del horno, solo hay que decorarlo ahora.**

**ChariotGraw:jajajajaja lo siento es que gusta el suspenso y me encanta dejar las cosas así, a mi también me gusta ** **Ellen Page**** y wooo realmente me alegra que vivas con celular en la mano por historia gracias : )**

**Penguin Avlis: bueno creo que me fue mas fácil que le tuvieran mas empatía a yui que a mio, y puxa voy tratar de aplazar el final lo más posible xD y aquí regalan entradas con la aplicación injuv con la cual obtienes la tarjeta joven y la retiras en una oficina y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta durante el día se me dan diferentes ideas las cuales anoto en mi celular y luego en base a esas ideas formo el capitulo. **

**SatoHaru: bueno es la idea de tratar de hacer lo más humano y apegado a la realidad este fic y creo que este capi se le dieron las cosas mas fáciles a mio que a yui xD y creo que nadie en su sano juicio perdonaría a mio, se dio cuenta que se la cagar#n con su amiga y te dejo una pequeña curiosidad sobre Life is strange que compensa que no hay **Omake,** es que azusa también iba a morir en el accidente de tren y ritsu la encuentra en el gran árbol que había allí pero luego dije que abuuurrido y descuida te entrenare bien estás hablando con entrenadora profesional que completo la pokedex **


	11. Chapter 11

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE K-ON ME PERTENECE **

RITSU PV

luego de la discusión que tuve con yui, emocionalmente comencé a sentirme mal, mi pecho dolía mucho ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto? las lagrimas corrían como en un maratón por mis mejillas, por más que intentara detener su paso estas continuaban cayendo (si continuaba así no podre ir a trabajar) pero por más que quisiera, estas no paran y la presión en pecho tampoco ayudaba, la tristeza crese junto con la desesperación, antes de que me dé cuenta yo me encontraba corriendo por la calles de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo aparentemente, corrí con todas mis fuerzas buscando el lugar de mi tranquilidad y de mi felicidad.

cuando me canse de correr me percato que estoy afuera del edificio en donde trabaja azusa ¿Por qué vine aquí? de este gran edificio sale azusa por algunas de su puertas, al verla mis piernas se movieron por si solas y se posaron en frente de azusa a la cual aprisione entre mi brazos con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarla, azusa aun sorprendida por mi estado y acción resiente corresponde el abraso, ella iba a decir algo pero no la deje, le dije que me permitiera estar así un rato a lo cual ella en silencio acato mi favor y la vez me abrasa con más fuerza. los segundos corren al igual que los minutos y junto con ellos mi tristeza se va alejando de mi.

**AZUSA PV**

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía entre mis brazos la persona mas hiperactiva y alegre que había conocido, rodeada de una aura de tristeza y angustia, verla así me dolía, quería que ritsu sonriera. decidí que sería mejor llamar al trabajo de ritsu, al llamar allí dije la mentira suprema que siempre funcionaba, dije que tenía desmayos producto de un dolor de cabeza y que era mejor que se quedara en casa, ello accedieron de inmediato y yo pedí permiso para salir temprano, luego de eso fui a dejar a ritsu a nuestro depto. llegamos allí y ritsu seguía sin pronunciar nada, ritsu tomo mi mano y fuimos a su habitación, allí me pidió que me quedara con ella, nos recostamos en la cama y ritsu rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y precedió a quedase dormida, mientras yo pensaba en algo que nunca creí poder hacer.

cuando note que estaba dormida poco a poco fui saliendo de su abraso y puse una frazada sobre ella y luego bese su frete y salí del departamento, tome un taxi y llegue a una gran editorial espere que saliera la persona que estaba esperando. cuando finalmente salió esa persona el cielo ya estaba teñido en estrellas brillantes junto con la luna, seguí los pasos de mio a una distancia prudente, cuando note que ya no había una gran masa de gente, la llame

-HEY MIO

-eh?-cuando volteo solo se encontró con mi puño estrellándose contra su cara-AUCH!-producto del golpe cayó al suelo, por lo cual tome ventaja y me senté en su cadera y le dio otro par de golpes de los cuales mio no se podía zafar, cuando me detuve un momento para tomar un poco de aire la tome de cuello de su chaqueta

-seguramente estas preguntando el por qué de esto-mi voz era seca y áspera- que por causa de tu egoísmo no te has dado cuenta del daño que causaste a una de las mejores personas que eh conocido-tomo un poco de aire y procedí a seguir hablando-pero te lo preguntare ¿sabes de estoy hablando?

-…n-n-nnno-mio trababa sus propias palabras y sus ojos estaban atrapados por el pánico y la sangre escurría por su cara, creo que rompí la nariz y un poco el labio

-…..de verdad eres un idiota-le di otro golpe y luego me levante, tomo nuevamente el cello de su chaqueta y hago que levante para que quede cara a cara conmigo, bueno más o menos ya que ella es más alta,-….estoy hablando de ritsu… maldita idiota- tomo un poco de distancia y le doy otro golpe en su estomago, iba a darle otro pero mio lo evito y me de uno a mí, provocando que mi labio se rompa y la sangre salga a escena-

-….que tiene que ver ritsu en todo esto-a duras penas puedo ver de dónde le sale tanta sangre la cual torpemente mio trata de parar

-estoy hablando de ella porque estas metida en tu maldito mundo que no te has dado cuenta de su sufrimiento- mio abre los ojos de par en par e iba a decir algo para negarlo pero me adelante- y no lo niegues…es la maldita verdad

-..y-y-yyo eh intentado hacer lo corre-no la deje continuar por que le di otro golpe, pero este mio torpemente intento esquivarlo pero igual llego en parte ya que rozo su brazo

-¡CUAL ES TU MALDITA MANERA DE HACERLO! CREES QUE CON UN SOLO LO SIENTO CREES QUE PUEDES HACER QUE TODO QUEDE EN EL PASADO-okey estaba mandando toda mi madures al carajo con esta pelea, pero lastimo a ritsu y eso no lo permitiré

-….-mio no me dijo nada solo e miro a los ojos

-…ya vete de aquí-dije en susurro, la verdad me sentía cansada y poco a poco notaba el dolor de mis nudillos empapado de sangre de mio y mía, ya que nunca había golpeado a alguien por lo cual mis nudillos se rompieron-

mio poco a poco fue retrocediendo, de verdad la deje como saco de box, tiene la nariz rota, labio roto e hinchado, y debajo de su ojo un pequeño moretón.

me dolía como la mierd# misma los nidillos al igual que mi labio, pero no podía quedarme en medio de la calle quejándome, tenía que volver con ritsu ya debería haber despertado y también debe estar preocupada de por qué aun no eh llegado, tampoco tengo mi celular ya que lo deje en la habitación de ritsu. a duras penas llegue a depto. entre como si fuera un ninja, no podía dejar que ritsu me viera con las manos con sangre y el labio roto pero como tengo mala suerte ella noto que había entrado a la saca y al verme así de verdad se sorprendió

.

**RITSU PV**

el ver así a azusa comencé a desespérame ya que creía que alguien la había hecho algo, corrí una pequeña distancia hasta llegar al frete de ella, tome delicadamente su rostro entra mis manos para evaluar el daño, solo tenía su labio roto y que poco a poco iba hinchándose, luego baja la mirada y vi sus manos al verla con sangre me asuste y conduje a azusa hasta el sofá, y luego me dirijo hasta el baño tome el botiquín y lo puse en la en la mesa de centro que esta frente al sofá y luego me dirijo a la cocina, tome una fuente y le puse un poco de agua y me dirijo nuevamente hasta el sofá, primero corto un poco de gasa y la moje en la fuente, puse la gasa delicadamente sobre el labio de azusa para limpiar la sangre que tenía allí, azusa al principio retrocedió un poco por el dolor pero luego se quedo quieta, luego de limpiar la herida de su labio, corte un poco mas de gasa y nuevamente la moje y tomo delicadamente la mano derecha de azusa y poco a poco limpie la sangre, azusa daba pequeños quejidos de dolor, cuando finalmente termine de limpiar su mano, tome un algodón y le puse un poco de alcohol y lo puse en la mano de azusa-

.¡AUCH!-

-quédate quieta azusa - puse nuevamente el algodón en la mano de azusa y luego lo quitaba para soplarle en su mano para aliviar el ardor, repetí esto hasta que la herida estuviera limpia, luego tome otra gasa y envolví la mano de azusa en ella.

al terminar de curar sus heridas le pregunte que le había pasado y ella me conto tooodo lo que había pasado, esa acción suya me sorprendió jamás creí que haría eso por mio, al estar tan embobada por lo que hiso por mí, tome sus rostro nuevamente entre mis manos y le di un pequeño beso y le di la gracias, estuvimos un tiempo solo mirándonos a los ojos, luego de eso nos fuimos a dormir.

**YUI PV**

cuando mio llego a casa en ese estado quede en shock, ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? parecía saco de papas, mientras curaba sus heridas ella me dijo lo que había sucedido, yo aun no le creía del todo, después de todo estamos hablando de azusa. termine de curar sus heridas y luego nos fuimos a dormir pero antes le dije a mio que llamara a su trabajo, no podia dejar que fuera trabajar así.

**MIO PV**

luego de la paliza que me dio azusa, los días trascurrieron más lentos y tranquilos yui me cuidaba las 24 horas de día pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar eso acabo por acontecimiento un tanto extraño

**UI PV**

decidí ir a visitar a mi hermana aprovechando que finalmente estoy en la ciudad y que también era sábado y ella seguramente este en su hogar junto con…azusa.

al llegar a la entrada de su depto. toque el timbré esperando que ella me o azusa me abriera la puerta, pero me abrió la persona que menos había esperado era …mio y no solo eso, vestía solo una camiseta de mi hermana… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? decidí que era mejor ignorar eso.

-hola mio-san

-hola ui, ven pasa-mio se hiso a un lado y me dejo pasar

-e mio-san...¿has visto a mi hermana?

-eh? creo que fue a comprar algo…pero ui deberías dejar los formalismos ya no estamos en la universidad y sobretodo que ahora que soy la novia de yui

¿QUEEEEE? DIJO ¿NOVIA? pero que está pasando aquí donde esta azusa y ritsu. en ese mismo instante entro mi hermana al depto. quien al veme allí abrió los ojos de par en par y luego miro a mio y sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas, parecía nerviosa, tomo de mi baso y me condujo hasta el sofá y me sentó allí, me dijo todo lo que había sucedido con lujo y detalle al terminar su relato todo quedo en un silencio bastante incomodo

-eres una idiota yui-dije en un pequeño susurro

-eh? perdona ui no te logre escuchar puedes repetirlo

no dije nada solo me retire de ese lugar, detrás mio escuchaba como yui me llamaba para que volviera pero lo que mas quería ahora era estar sola. de verdad como puedo pasar todo esto, de haberlo sabido… jamás hubiera dejado ir a azusa,, pero lo hecho, hecho esta

**CONTINUARA….**

**Y ALLI TEMINA EL CAP 11, TUBIMOS LA PALIZA DEL SIGLO, UN POCO DE RITSUXAZUSA, LA ENTRADA DE UI AL FIC Y UNA FUERTE DECLARACION DE PARTE DE ELLA ¿Qué HABRA QUERIDO DECIR CON ESO? LO SABRAN EN EL PROX. CAPITULO XD COMENTEME QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO.**

**REVIEW TIME**

YAGAMI FANGIRL:bueno en este capítulo mio recibió parte de su tratamiento para que su moral no vuelva a ser distraída esperemos que resulte xD Y tal vez mio deje de ser tan egoísta y envés de celar a yui vaya a arreglar las cosas y también debo decirte que tu frase es una de las mejore que escuchado XD

sheik 7: jajajajajaja esperemos que en algún punto se descrucen por que ahora parecen luces de navidad xD

Fcda; bueno ahora le toco a mio pagar por yui c:

Chobits3: Y ahora tenemos a una azusa que mando al carajo todo y le partió la madre a mio

Penguin Avlis:jajaja pero ahora tenemos la pelea oficial WWE de azusa y yui también en parte merecía esos golpes y también es toda una loquilla y jajajaja saki le tiene ganas xD


	12. especial (parte 1)

1 AÑO ATRÁS

MUGI PV

debía buscar con urgencia a alguien de que fuera mi mano derecha para dirigir el negocio de mi familia, por lo cual esa persona tendría gran parte de mi confianza, pero la verdad no encontraba a nadie para tal responsabilidad.

estuve hablando con yui y ella me propuso a Ui, ella acababa de titulase, podía ser un trabajo pesado, pero Ui se las podría arreglar, de inmediato fui a hablar con Ui, ella se negó rotundamente diciendo que era completamente inexperta y que solo sería una molestia para mí, que yo podía encontrar a alguien mejor, ciertamente yo podía contratar a lo mejor de lo mejor pero eso no quiere decir que sean de fiar. varias semanas pasaron y Ui seguía sin darme una respuesta positiva, estuve a punto de rendirme pero algo sucedió, Ui repentinamente cambio de parecer, fue un día de lluvia, estaba organizando algunos contratos y documentos de el negocio de mi familia en mi depto. cuando alguien llama a mi puerta casi con desesperación, al abrirla me encontré con a una ui completamente empapada, su cabello estaba suelto y mirada perdida, obviamente la hice pasar de inmediato y la senté el sofá del living, tome unas toallas y un la puse alrededor de su cuerpo y con la otra comencé a secar su cabello, en todo ese momento ui no pronuncio palabra alguna, y yo decidí respetar sus silencio .

-….Mugi-san…acepto tu propuesta de trabajo-

-eh?-¿Que le hiso cambiar de parecer?-¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?

-…..solo necesito un cambio.

luego de eso no hablamos mas, Ui se notaba decaída por lo cual le pedí que pasara la noche aquí ya que no la veía en condiciones de poder llegar a casa, ella acepto y la guie hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

al día siguiente todo parecía normal excepto por Ui quien a pesar de mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos demostraban otra cosa, no sé el por qué, pero quería borrar toda la tristeza de Ui y solo sonriera.

-Hey ui, ya que trabajaras para mi, te enviare los informes que tengas que revisar, si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarme

-si

-a y otra cosa estaremos constantemente viajando por trabajo, será estresante y agotador, aun así ¿deseas trabajar conmigo?

-de hecho esa fue la razón por la que acepte, creo un nuevo aire es lo que necesito

-ya veo, bueno entonces te digo que la próxima semana tendremos que viajar a Francia, ha cique prepárate

-si

luego de eso solo hablamos de cosas triviales, note que a medida que avanzaba la conversación, Ui se veía más relajada, eso me hacia feliz por alguna razón sin sentido, hora que la veo bien Ui es bastante atractiva con al cabello suelto y aun mas ya que se lo había dejado crecer…pero qué demonios estoy pensando es la hermana de yui, no puedo tener esos pensamientos por la hermana de mi amiga aunque no son nada del otro mundo.

la semana paso rápidamente y ahora nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, esperando por que el avión de mi familia estuviera listo para partir, notaba que Ui estaba un poco nerviosa por lo cual le pregunte si se encontraba bien, ella me dijo que estaba bien solo estaba un poco nerviosa. Cuando finalmente nos dieron la luz verde para poder abordad el avión, el nerviosismo de Ui incremento al punto de temblar, por cual le sostuve su mano para que se calmara y que supiera que estoy aquí para ella, ella me miro un segundo para luego sonreírme, por alguna razón esa sonrisa me puso extremadamente nerviosa y mi corazón se acelero tanto que temía que Ui lo escuchara, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no había notado que ui me hablaba

-¡MUGI-SAN!- fue ese grito que saco de mis pensamientos- ¿estás bien?- si estoy fantástica, tanto que posiblemente me dé un ataque cardiaco

-si estoy bien, no te preocupes Ui….a casi se me olvida Ui, solo llámame Mugi

-EEEH? pero eres mayor que yo y también mi jefa

-y también soy tu amiga, por eso deja los honoríficos

-….está bien…Mugi-eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero que claramente escuche y me puse completamente roja, ¿pero que me está pasando?

subimos al avión, mientras despegábamos Ui tomo nuevamente mi mano y no la soltó en todo el viaje. cuando finalmente llegamos tenía todo el cuerpo adormecido, por lo cual nos dirigimos al hotel y nos dieron nuestras habitaciones, pero al parecer hubo una confusión y solo nos dieron una sola habitación, no hicimos mas problemas porque veníamos agotadas por el viaje, nos instalemos en la habitación y decidí enseñarle la ciudad Ui para se relajara, fue un día largo pero con solo ver la sonrisa y la alegría de Ui vale la pena.

cuando volvimos al hotel ya casi era medianoche, le di las buenas noche a Ui y me iba dormir al sillón y Ui me dijo que ella tendría que dormir alli, estuvimos un rato discutiendo por quien dormiría en sillón, finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo ambas dormiríamos en la cama.

creo que estaba por amanecer cuando desperté por unos sollozos, cuando finamente abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que era Ui quien lloraba entre sus sueños, me dolía verla así, yo solo quería que me sonriera como siempre, me acerque hacia ella y la envolví entre mis brazos, gradualmente Ui fue calmando sus sollozos, lo cual me alegraba que era yo quien la calmara y diera protección, pero todo lo bueno acaba, bueno eso se aplicaba de cierta manera a mi caso cuando ui pronuncio una frase que dejo en shock.

-AZUSA…¿PORQUE?-su tono era adolorido, por esa razón tuve una extraña sensación, quería golpear a azusa por provocar esa ese estado en Ui, aunque no supiera el porqué de los sollozos de ui, jamás permitirá que alguien la haga llorar. fue ese el momento en que note mis sentimientos por ui y haría todo porque ella sea feliz. hablaría con ella más tarde. Ui despertó y se veía desorientada y aun mas cuando noto que estaba entre mis brazos , pero no se movió de ellos solo se acomodo mejor y siguió abrazada a mí. cuando nos dio hambre tuvimos que romper nuestro abrazo, pero por alguna razón sentía que ese no iba a ser el ultimo.

-seguramente….ya te has dado cuenta-Ui rompió el silencio el silencio que teníamos mientras desayunábamos-

-….si…..pero si no es mucha molestia….¿me podrías decir el porqué?

-…..-

-vamos Ui….esto podría aliviarte tanto a ti como a tu corazón-

-…..bueno pero tienes que prometer que esto quedara aquí-

-te lo prometo

-haaaa esto será un poco difícil pero….da igual-

UI PV

-cuando iba en la prepa, en mi primer año, azusa comenzó a coquetearme y en resultado de eso yo poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella y también me apoyo por el asunto de mis padres

-¿tu padres?

-sip, ellos solo piensan en trabajo y nunca están en casa y muchas de las veces que los llamo no me contestan el teléfono, yui cree que no me dado cuenta pero es que es tan obvio

-ya veo

-bueno retomando el tema, a los 2 meses de coqueteo azusa me pio salir con ella-por alguna razón la sangre me hierve con saber que azusa estuvo con Ui-a lo cual yo acepte encantada, los primeros meses era muy atenta conmigo, obviamente escondíamos nuestra relación, pero note que a veces azusa me llamaba yui en vez de Ui, ignore ese detalle, pero junto con ese detalle azusa se volvía cada vez más fría conmigo y mas apegada a mi hermana, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero cuando entramos a 2do de prepa azusa repentinamente me pidió que nos juntáramos en un parque

flashback

cuando llegue a el parque azusa tenía una expresión bastante fría en su rostro y cuando me acerque hacia ella, solo me mostro indiferencia hacia mí, le pregunte que le sucedía y ella me dijo lo más cruel que había escuchado en mi vida

-ui, estoy cansada de ti…términos esta farsa

-eh? ¿Por qué?

-…..tu solo eres una copia barata de yui…de verdad creíste que¿ me gustabas?…..solo eras una sustituta de yui, solo salí contigo porque te parecías a ella, pero ya me aburrí de todo esto asique esto termina aquí- luego de eso simplemente se fue, dejándome en un mar de lagrimas y sintiéndome como la mierd# más grande del mundo

Fin flashback

-luego de eso, a la semana siguiente comenzó a salir con mi hermana y en cuanto a mí solo me trataba como si nada hubiera pasado en frete de todos, pero cuando estábamos a solas me trataba con indiferencia, aun no eh olvidado sus palabras, se repiten constantemente en mis sueños.

MUGI PV

Ui se rompió a llorar y yo tenía unas ganas inmensas de partirle la cara a azusa, será lo primero que hare al volver a Japón, me acerque a Ui y la envolví entres mis brazos, ese día me prometí que la cuidaría y que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

**continuara…**

**hola lamento la tardanza pero finalmente llego la primera parte del especial de MUGi -sama, el prox. capitulo seguirá el curso normal y a medida que avance la historia colocare la segunda parte, ¿alguien tiene ganas de quemar a azusa? XD un poco corto pero espero que le allá gustado**

REVIEW TIME

Danwolf: gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste mi fic espero que te alla gustado este capitulo

Chobits3: y ahora mugi en modo luchadora xD

Fcda:jajajaja vamos darle una situación incomoda a mio protagonizada por saki, haber si le agrada que se la cag#

Yagami fangirl: espero que sigas viva luego de este capítulo, por la gran revelación de Ui y ahora azusa necesita un tratamiento de anti-moral distraída xD (creo que es una epidemia por que aquí todos tiene la moral un poco distraída)

SatoHaru: o por dios también te gusta el maga de citrus porque yo lo amo, ahora quiero golpear a por rechazar a yuzu y salir con la loli ya que ahora son pareja (bueno creo que se enojo por que no le dieron sexo) en fin espero que te allá gustado este capítulo, yo me complete el pokemon heart gold, platino y soul silver (lo que más me costaron fueron los legendarios) y te preguntaras de donde saque tanto tiempo y te diere que me los jugaba en clases (aprovechado las comodidades de las portátiles)

Penguin Avlis: y aun faltan unas cuantas sacas de chuch# xD


	13. especial (parte 2)

Me acerque a Ui y la envolví entres mis brazos, ese día me prometí que la cuidaría y que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Las semanas pasaron y así como también yo me volvía cada vez más cercana con Ui, pero el momento de volver a Japón llego junto con mis ganas de ir hablar con azusa, pero tendría que ser a espaldas de ui ya que ella me había prohibido que hiciera algo, ella no quería se armara una pelea por algo tan absurdo que paso hace años, por lo cual solo iré a hablar con azusa y ver qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza.

Volvimos a Japón, deje a Ui en su casa y yo fui a la de azusa, al llegar allí llama a la puerta y me abrió azusa, se sorprendió verme allí, me hiso pasar al living de su casa y me ofreció un refresco al cual amablemente rechace, quería ir directamente al grano

-Azusa podrías responderme algo

-Si-ella se veía confundida por mi pregunta-que es lo quieres saber

-Porque lastimaste a Ui-okey creo que eso fue un poco directo, pero yo no estoy para juegos, estoy aquí por Ui

-…¿Cómo sabes eso?...-azusa dijo eso un susurro, estaba sorprendida, tal vez creyó que nadie lo sabría nuca

-Eso no importa creo que la respuesta es muy obvia, ahora responde mi pregunta ¿Por qué lastimaste a Ui? ¿qué ganabas con eso?-azusa cambio su expresión de confusión a una de arrepentimiento

-…Ni yo se que estaba pensando en ese momento, eh intentado disculparme con Ui durante todos estos años pero no eh encontrado las palabras adecuadas, esto arrepentida de lo que hice, no hay momento que no me arrepienta en lo hice, fui solo una idiota en el pasado

-…¿De verdad te sientes así?-no me convencían sus palabras

-Por supuesto, supongo que sabes lo que le dije a Ui cuando termine con ella, me siento miserable por lo que hice y quiero enmendarlo pero sé que las palabras no bastaran

-si estas tan arrepentida ve disculparte con Ui en este mismo momento-mi tono de voz era frio casi como un glacial- no tienes ni idea del daño que le hiciste a Ui con ese la palabras.

-…-

Todo se quedo en silencio, azusa estaba con la mirada perdida, estaba librando una batalla de emociones en su interior, es por esto que decidí dejarla sola, lentamente me retire de su hogar sin siquiera avisarle de mi retirada.

Al dia siguiente a eso fui a visitar a Ui con el pretexto de que avía que revisar unos documentos, en el poco tiempo que llevo trabajando con ui e notado que se toma muy enserio el trabajo y es muy profesional ,cuando llegue a la casa de Ui, me llamo atención que aunque su rostro tuviera una sonrisa sus ojos mostraban tristeza, no me resistí mas y la abrase, quería hacerla sentir segura. Le pregunte si había tenido un mal sueño a lo cual ella solo asintió, estuvimos varios minutos asi sin hacer nada más que abrasarnos, pero la persona que menos nos esperábamos nos interrumpió

-¿Ui?¿Mugi?-ese era la voz de azusa, poco a poco rompimos el abraso y yo me coloque enfrente de Ui, no quería que azusa se le acercara más de lo necesario

-¿Que se ofrece azusa?- yo fui la primera en hablar porque no veía en condiciones para tal cosa a Ui y menos enfrente de azusa.

Azusa solo nos observo un momento para luego comenzar a arrodillarse y poner su cabeza en el concreto, yo todavía no procesaba lo que estaba pasando y creo que Ui tampoco

-Lo siento-fue la primera palabra de azusa en todo este rato-las palabras no podrán expresar cuan arrepentida y avergonzada estoy por lo que te hice, de verdad lamento todo lo hice-

Después todo quedo en silencio, sentí una de las manos de Ui tomar una de la mías, yo reforcé el agarre entrelazando nuestros dedos, UI dijo algo que no logre escuchar porque estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, luego de que Ui terminara de hablar azusa se levanto, nos dio una sonrisa y luego se fue, segundos más tarde sentí que Ui quitaba su mano de la mía para luego rodearme con sus brazos mi cintura y posar su cabeza en mi espalda , ella me dijo una sola palabra, "Gracias"

**FIN flashback**

**Ui pv**

Jamás hubiera dejado ir a azusa, pero lo hecho, hecho esta además yo tengo a Mugi a mi lado ciertamente seguiría enamorada azusa de no ser por Mugi, la persona que me saco de mi tristeza para llenar mis días de alegrías y amor.

me siento un poco mal por azusa, me pregunto que habrá sido de ritsu-san, por el estado de ánimo de yui y sobretodo mio al parecer se lo tomaron bien o al menos eso creo.

Tal vez todo se estén preguntando la razón de porque le dije idiota a mi hermana, la razón fue porque siento que todo mi sufrimiento fue en vano en cierto modo por tal vez el destino de Mugi y el mio no se hubieran juntado.

YUI PV

Me pregunto que le abra pasado a Ui, quise ir a buscarla pero mio me detuvo, debo ir a hablar con Ui pero debo ir a trabajar ya que e faltado mucho.

Al llegar allí la causa de los celos de mio apareció mostrándome su gran escote y dándome indirectas y frases doble sentido, creo que todo eso califica como acoso sexual pero a mí solo me causa risa, creo que nadie utiliza el sentido común en esta sociedad y solo ven a saki como una gran mujer hermosa solo porque tiene dos grandes atributos, yo solo veo un intento de persona que parece perra en celo.

Estuvo todo el día acosándome creo debería darle un alto a todo esto porque podría tener problemas con mio y eso es lo que menos quiero, pero como demonios le digo a saki que pare con lo que sea que esté haciendo, algo como "HEY deje de actuar como una completa zorra" yo creo que no.

RITSU PV

Los días estuvieron tranquilos, mi relación con azusa poco a poco avanzaba pero durante estos día e recibido llamadas de mio pidiendo que habláramos, ya a pasado bastante tiempo y las llamadas aumentan creo que llego el momento de hablar con mio y dar por cerrado todo este problema. Le pedí a mio que nos juntáramos en una pequeña cafetería para poder hablar con calma.

Llegue allí y vi a mio sentada en una de eso asientos que tienen una gran ventana, me acerque a ella y llame su atención, ambas pedimos un café , estuvimos un tiempo sin hablar pero decidí que era mejor terminar esto lo antes posible

-HEY, mio

-¿Si?

-¿De qué supone que debemos hablar? la mayoría de las cosas ya me las dijo yui

-….En ese caso solo queda decirte que lo lamento y sé que las cosas no volverán a hacer como antes por que no solo perdimos su confianza si no que las dañamos y tiramos una relación de 8 años a la basura como si nada….por eso lo lamento, lamento haber sido una mala novia y sobretodo haber una pésima amiga, tú que protegiste desde que éramos niñas y que me has dado confianza y yo vengo y te pago con tracción y dolor

-….-No sabía como interpretar las palabras de mio, no sonaba egoísta o como queriéndose sacar un problema de encima, se veía realmente arrepentida, solo eso necesitaba para dar calma a mi alma-Deberíamos dejar que el tiempo arregle todo, también creo que nos hará bien mantenernos alejas por un tiempo mio

-….tienes razón-mio solo sonrió, terminamos nuestro café para luego despedirnos temporalmente

YUI PV

Casi terminado mi jornada laboral resivi un mensaje de mio diciéndome que pasaría por mí, lo cual me alegro razón por la cual tengo la sonrisa de un idiota que tiene mucha diabetes acumulada y que está a un beso de le corten la pierna.

A la salida de mi trabajo sentí como alguien rodea mis cintura con sus brazo, que reconocí como los de Saki por el color de uñas

-Que se ofrece Saki-aunque seguía con mi habitual tono de voz por dentro solo quería gritarle ya que estaba cansada y no tenia energía para poder soportarla-

-…-Saki no me contestaba solo se hiso mas fuerte su agarre

-Saki?-okey me estoy preocupando, ya veo que saca un cuchillo en lo clava

-…..Lo que quiero eres tu….-lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labio chocando con los mios, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras Saki los tenia fuertemente cerrados y a la vez insistía en que correspondiera el beso. durante el beso, vi a mio a unos 5 metros de distancia con los ojos completamente empapados en lagrimas…

continuara…..

HOLA, lamento el retraso pero el llamado de la vida social sonó y tuve que atenderlo, okey no XD, bueno primero lo primero no se desesperen que aún faltan especiales que continuaran la historia de Ui y Mugi, al menos azusa asumió la responsabilidad e hiso lo correcto, ritsu tuvo una conversación civilizada por primera vez en el fic, Ui jura amor a Mugi, y tenemos a mio en modo celosa on. coménteme que le pareció el capitulo

**REVIEW TIME**

**Fcda**: tranqui yui no tiene idea de nada, azusa sigue siendo mejor pelinegra que mio xD

**Chobits3****:** azusa tiene sus secretos

**Danwolf **:xD ¿sigues queriendo quemar a azusa?

**Yagami fangirl**: espero que tu rabia en contra a azusa allá disminuido, lamento informarte que tu mente me pertenece ahora xD okey no.

**SatoHaru**: todo esta excelentemente bien relacionado el fic se resume en tus palabras básicamente, azusa se convirtió en nuevo blanco de odio xD citrus es ivjesdoighfepsoidhfpiwoshndfvó y mas increíble cuando salió el PV con sus voces fue tan edfjwl{kdjfñlewk si saliera el anime soy capaz de faltar a la escuela con tal de verlo en trasmisión simultánea, mi próxima misión es cómprame el manga por Amazon usando la tarjeta de mi padre, el problema es la portada del manga y ellos no deben saber que me gusta el yuri y el yaoi xD será mejor que se lo encargue a otra persona además que compraron la licencia del manga y ahora está en ingles y ya está en ingles el primer tomo

y por si no sabia mei está saliendo con la loli, el capitulo esta solo traducido al español cuando la loli se le declara a mei esta le pregunta si le necesitaba y la loli le dice que si porque la amaba, luego de esto Yusu se le declara a mei y esta la rechaza y le dice que está saliendo con la loli cuyo nombre no recuerdo

pokemon es la razón por la cual mis profesores me odian, suma también que cada vez que atrapaba a un pokemon difícil gritaba en forma de celebración y mis amiga/os también xD


	14. Chapter 14

MUGI PV

El día anterior mi esposa me dijo que iría a visitar a su hermana , por alguna razón una extraña inseguridad comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, quería evitar que Ui fuera a visitar a yui, ni encontraba el por qué de ello pero ni yo sabía el motivo de mi inseguridad y nerviosismo, hasta Ui noto que estaba diferente a lo usual. a la mañana siguiente cuando vi partir a Ui para ir a visitar yui, yo no quería que fuera quería que se quedara a mi lado por todo lo que restaba del día, sentía que la perdería si ella iba. ella se despido de mi sin que yo prestara atención porque estaba tan concentrada que solo note se había ido cuando sentí la puerta cerrase, solo quería ir tras Ui, cuando finamente mis piernas comenzaron a reaccionar ya era muy tarde, Ui ya había subido a su auto.

esas fueron los minutos mas angustiantes de mi vida, durante eso largos minutos descubrí el porqué de mi inseguridad aunque no lo quería aceptar (en estos segundos Ui ya debió saber lo de yui y mio), sabía que mi inseguridad era causada por…..azusa… ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenia de "eso" pasara? el no saber la respuesta solo hacía que una extraña sensación creciera en mi corazón .no había segundo en que no viera el reloj que está en una de las paredes de la casa, los segundos se me hacían eternos y qué decir de los minutos. este tormento termino cuando sentí la puerta principal abrirse, a pasos acelerados me acerque hasta donde Ui y la envolví entre mis brazos y escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello. Ui devolvió el abraso y me dio un pequeño beso en mi persona.

-¿Qué pasa Mugi?

-…..-

-…..-

-…..-sentí como si los brazos de Ui me abrazaban con más fuerza

-…..no te preocupes…..yo solo quiero estar contigo….jamás te dejare….no tengo sentimientos por azusa…solo….solo tengo un sentimiento de decepción hacia ella…..no olvides esto Mugi-tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para que yo la mirara directamente, Ui me dio una pequeña sonrisa-**te amo**

RITSU PV

Luego de terminar mi "conversación" con mio, me sentía…bien, era como si ya no me importara en lo absoluto mio, como mis sentimientos y mi tristeza hubieran desaparecido, aunque me imagino el porqué. durante este corto lapso de tiempo solo eh podido pensar en alguien, la persona que a curado todas las heridas de mi corazón así como yo las de ella…quien diría que en tan corto tiempo yo experimentaría nuevamente el amor una vez más.

tenía una idea en mente desde hace algunos días y era invitar a salir a azusa como una cita por así decirlo pero sé que no debo apurar las cosas es por esto que solo será una salida de "amigas" además es una buena para despejar nuestras mentes y pensar y que mejor lugar que al aire libre

YUI PV

durante el beso, vi a mio a unos 5 metros de distancia con los ojos completamente empapados en lagrimas…

fue en ese segundo que reaccione y empuje lejos de mi a Saki, ella se veía confundida al principio como si no se hubiera esperando esa reacción de mi parte, pero yo estaba pendiente de las acciones de mio, era como si el tiempo se hubiera alentado, todo lo veía en cámara lenta. vi como ella se daba la vuelta para escapar del aquel escenario, mis piernas no reaccionaban, sentía que Saki sacudía mi brazo para llamar mi atención pero yo aun no comprendía mi situación…. perdería a mio si no reaccionaba eh iba buscarla. aleje nuevamente a Saki mi para ir en busca de mio pero ella me detuvo

-¡¿Qué QUIERES?!-comenzaba a perder los estribos, pero quien no lo aria si esta a punto de perder a la persona que amo

-NO VAYAS-los ojos de Saki tenia lagrimas que se rehusaban a caer

-eh? porque?

-….yo…..yo…..TE AMO-

-EEEEEEH? porque? digo….de todos las personas que tienes a tus pies ¿Por qué yo?

-..porque…fuiste la única persona que me fue amable conmigo por mi persona y no por mi cuerpo, eres la única de la empresa que no ve con morbo, eres una persona gentil….pero tenias novia y eso lo respetaba…pero luego supe que rompiste con ell-

-Saki-la interrumpí-lo siento…pero yo ya tengo a alguien-luego de eso salí en busca de mio

MIO PV

Ver a yui , a MI yui besando a…esa….fue como si el ruedo de las calles hubiera desapareció por completo dejando solo el sonido de mi corazón partiéndose, las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos, sentía una fuerte presión en mi pecho, sentía como si todo a mi alrededor sucumbiera. Mis pensamientos estaban nublados por un sentimiento de tristeza y decepción, la idea mas coherente que logro armar mi cerebro fue que yo saliera de aquel lugar, que huyera, me di la vuelta hui de aquel lugar que era testigo de la tracción que estaba presenciando.

corrí sin rumbo fijo, las lagrimas se detuvieron para convertirse en sollozos pero esto no quería decir que la presión que siento en mi pecho allá disminuido ¿me pregunto si esto fue lo que sintió Ritsu? creo que esto se le llama karma. comencé a disminuir la velocidad de mi corrida hasta que me detuve completamente, mire al cielo oscuro para luego bajar mi vista a i mano izquierda para observar el añillo que descansa allí, miles de preguntas se comenzaron a acumular en mi cabeza dándome un fuerte dolor de cabeza por unos segundos. la preguntas que más se repetían eran ¿Por qué? ¿yui me ama? ¿ella será mejor que yo? ¿Cuándo empezó esto? pero estas preguntas fueron detenidas abruptamente cuando alguien rodeo mi cintura gentilmente pero a la vez tratando de inmovilizarme, cuando identifique quien era….las lagrimas nuevamente hicieron su aparición pero se rehusaban a caer…

-¿Qué quieres?-mi voz era baja, casi como un susurro

-mio, no le lo que parece…todo fue una equivoca-no la deje continuar porque me solté de sus brazos para luego darle una fuerte bofetada

-CREES QUE ME TRAGARE ESA HISTORIA-

-¡ES LA VERDAD MIO, ABRE LOS MALDITOS OJOS,YO….YO NO SERIA CAPAS DE ACERTÉ ALGO COMO ESTO! ¿¡QUE TE HACE DUDAR DE MI!?

-EL ECHO DE QUE FUIMOS CAPASES DE ENGAÑAR A NUESTRAS PAREJAS

-EH?

-QUE SI FUISTE CAPAS DE ENGAÑAR A AZUSA PERFECTAMENTE PODRIDAS ENGAÑARME A MI-solo en al terminar esa frase me di cuenta del error que había cometido, vi como los ojos de yui comenzaban a aguarse, ahora me dé cuenta de mi error, por culpa de falta de vergüenza eh inseguridades e lastimado a la persona que amo.

….continuara…

HOOOOOOOOOLA, XION IS BACK, lamento la tardanza excesiva pero acaba de entrar a la escuela y había sido unas semanas un tanto pesadas, pero por fin encontré un tiempo para poder escribir este capítulo exprés, fue un poco corto pero el prox. será la compensación. espero que le allá gustado el capitulo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ¿ALGUIEN QUIERE YUIXSAKI COMO FINAL Y QUE MIO CARGUE CON LAS PALABRAS QUE LE DIJO A YUI? o dejamos a mio ser feliz

AVISO IMPORTANTE: las actuaciones ahora solo serán los fines de semana. y solo quedan como máximo 5 capítulos para que todo este enredo de luces acabe.

**REVIEW TIME**

**Chobits3****:**bueno esperemos que ui tampoco entre al conocido juego de moral distraída y solo vea a Mugi y en cuanto a mio su modo celosa le saldrá caro

**Danwolf: JAJAJAJA** creo que ya me diste un tiro ya que demore más de lo usual xD

**Fcda****: **creo que mio aun no aprende su lección, Mugi siempre tendrá una moral correcta. gracias por tu mensaje me dio una gran felicidad y animo.

**Yagami fangirl:** vaya si que le agarraste mala a mio xD y azusa fue una perr# con UI por suerte Mugi fue y arreglo su corazón. ritsu es la única que no ha tenido momentos de moral distraída y bueno mio tendrá que hacer que yui la perdone por lo que dijo y eso será un trabajo difícil

Penguin Avlis: esperemos que ya no allá mas enredos en las demás parejas y que sean felices pero….aun no sabemos qué piensa UI acerca de esto….ritsu por fin olvido a mio (un poco) para luego volver a enamorarse

SatoHaru:si pues la verdad cuando me llego el primer comentario tenía un gran signo de pregunta sobre mi cabeza (literalmente xD) y bueno mio paga sus errores y con intereses. descuida mientras sea con amor todo vale ;)


	15. Chapter 15

NINGUNO DE LOS PERONAJES DE K-ON ME PERTENESEN

-por culpa de mi falta de vergüenza eh inseguridades e lastimado a la persona que

MIO PV

Solo vi como yui se tragaba toda su ira y tristeza, solo dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de mí, intente impedirlo tomado su muñeca pero ella se sacudió bruscamente para zafarse y continuo su marcha, la llame para que volviera pero jamás volteo.

MUGI PV

Salí de casa para calmar mi emociones y pensamientos, esto es lo que más me relajaba, salir durante la fría noche y desfrutar de su tranquilidad admirando el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas. avance hasta un pequeño parque y me senté en unos de los tantos columpios que había en este y comencé a mecerme lentamente disfrutando de la tranquilidad, bueno fue así hasta que alguien rompió esta tranquilidad y era la persona que menos quería ver en el día…...azuza

AZUSA PV

Sentía que tenía que emendar las cosas, hace un año que no estoy en muy buenos términos con Mugi, por razones obvias, yo también estaría enfadada si alguien lastima a la persona que amo o quiero (mio es la prueba de ello) y bueno sigo sintiendo culpable por todo lo que hice y haberle dejado tantas secuelas a Ui, sinceramente no sabía que estaba pensando, creo que ni siquiera lo había pensado.

en fin iba de camino a la casa de Mugi y hablar con ella pero no hiso faltar ir hasta allá por la encontré en unos columpios de una pequeña plaza, lentamente me acerque hasta ella, ella no me noto porque miraba fijamente el cielo cubierto de estrellas pero me descubrió al pisar una pequeña rama, ella me observo fijamente durante unos segundos para luego volver su vista hacia el cielo nuevamente.

-HEY, Mugi tenemos que hablar….

RITSU PV

estaba paseando por la calles de la cuidad sin un runo fijo, esto era como una especie de hobby, ir vagando por las calles sin rumbo fijo, que mis piernas me llevaran a donde ellas quisieran. llegue a un vecindario que se me hacia conocido, pero debido al cansancio no lograba darme una idea clara de donde estaba parada, decidí tomarme un descanso por lo cual me dirigí a lo que parecía un pequeño parque a unos cuantos metro de donde estaba parada, a pasos lentos me dirija a aquel lugar, pero me lleve una pequeña sorpresa al ver a azusa junto a Mugi teniendo una discusión calmada en cierta forma, me extraño que Mugi mirara muy desaprobatoriamente a azusa por lo cual me hacer a ella las cuales no me notaron por me daban la espalda, a medida que me ha cercaba la conversación se hiso más clara, pero cuando estuve a solo centímetros de ellas escuche algo que definitivamente cambiaria mi perspectiva sobre azusa

-ciertamente yo juegue con Ui, juegue con sus sentimientos y después la tire como un trapo sucio, por eso quiero arreglar todo este de una buena vez por todas, solo dime que tengo que hacer para acabar con todo esto-justo cuando Mugi iba a decir algo pero yo las interrumpí

-¿Que es lo que significa eso azusa? ¿Juagaste con Ui?-

-RITSU/RITSU-dijeron ambas

-contéstame azusa-creo que le asuste con mi tono de voz porque azusa retrocedió un poco, pero no lo podía evitar ya que inevitablemente cuando veo que alguno de mis conocido les hacen daño no puedo evitar sentir que debo protegerlos-

-yo…..yo….yo-azusa miro a Mugi pidiendo su ayuda, esta solo suspiro y miro a azusa y esta asintió-

-cuento corto azusa jugó con Ui y la trato un juguete para luego irse con yui, azusa la término de una forma cruel, provocando una fuerte tristeza a Ui y aunque azusa ya se disculpo con ella hace ya 1 año ahora quiere cambiar las cosa y arreglar nuestra amistad

Suspire y cerré los ojos procesando la información que me acaba de revelar Mugi, volví a abrir mis ojos y mire a azusa y vi todo el arrepentimiento que llevaba encima, la mire seria, pero luego le extendí mi mano, azusa sin comprender que estaba pasando la tomo de igual manera y comenzamos a alejarnos de aquel lugar no sin antes despedirnos de Mugi

YUI PV

Nunca creí que mio creyera que sería capaz de engañarla, jamás seria capas de hacerle daño a mio, mio es todo para mí y jamás seria capaz de hacerle daño, lo prometí el día que comenzamos a ser amantes

**Flashback**

Luego de haber hecho "eso" con mio, me acobarde y ahora solo la esquivo y ni siquiera le contesto su llamadas, me siento terrible le he fallado a azusa y también a ritsu, que clase de persona soy, creo que soy la peor escoria que pudo haber existido en la historia, como es posible que siga teniendo sentimientos por mio cuando tengo a azusa y mio está con ritsu y cabe destacar que ya habían paso casi 5 años desde que termine con Mio sin embargo estos sentimientos no desaparecieron, solo se almacenaron en el fondo de mi corazón esperando algún día ser liberados. Azusa al volver a casa noto mi nerviosismo y tuve que darle una torpe escusa pero esto empeoro cuando quiso besarme y yo iba corresponder pero cuando estábamos a solo unos centímetros de distancia en vez de ver el rostro de azusa vi la de mio entonces de un impulso aparte lejos de mi a azusa, esta se enfado por mi acción y tuvimos una pequeña discusión.

salí a dar un paseo para aclarar mi mente, no sabía qué hacer mi corazón ya no latía por azusa sino que por mio, pedía desesperadamente a mio pero no podía estar con ella, simplemente no podemos estar juntas.

alguien tomo bruscamente mi brazo yo por inercia me voltee encontrándome con mio quien aprovecho la situación y me dio un beso el cual yo no correspondí, aunque ganas me sobraban, no podía.

ella se dio por terminado el beso, nos mirábamos pero no decíamos nada eso era hasta mio comenzó a llorar, jamás me gusto verla llorar y menos si era por mi culpa, solo veía como lloraba y se abrasaba a sí misma, no podía soportar ver esto quería apoyarla y decirle que todo ira bien pero…

-snif snif de nuevo snif vas a dejarme snif snif

-he?

-snif otra vez snfi vas a abandonarme snif snif

-Que! no, yo no..

-ENTONCES DIME! PORQUE HUYES

-….

-SNIF SNiF ¿solo soy un snif juego para ti?

-no….eres todo para mí-camine la distancia que había entre nosotras y envolví a mio entre mis brazos, ella lloro con mas intensidad y comenzó a darme pequeños golpes en mi hombro y pecho, esos golpes demostraban su frustración y su tristeza-lo siento mio-poco a poco mio se fue cansando tanto de llorar como de darme golpes, cuando finamente se canso solo me abraso, en esos minutos reflexione y decidí quedarme con mio por muy egoísta que fuera mi decisión era a ella a la quería y no importaba nada mas-perdón mio, prometo no dejarte nunca más sola, jamás te are llorar, me quedare a tu lado-mio se separo de mí y me miro a los ojos como si no se creyera lo que le acaba de decir, luego ella sonrío y me dio un pequeño beso que yo correspondí.

ese día comenzamos a ser amantes pero también fue el día que jure nuca hacerle daño a mio a protegerla.

**FIN Flashback**

…..CONTINUARA…

HOLA, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, tenemos un nuevo flashback, ¿Qué hará ritsu ahora que sabe lo que hiso azusa? ¿Qué ara mio? también una nueva sorpresa se viene pero ¿Qué es?

**REVIEW TIME**

**Chobits3****: ** tentador, tanto que ya está escrito (?) como posible final pero aun no se aprueba, ya que hay 2 finales y no cual elegir xD

**Danwolf: jajaja** tranqui todo está bajo control, si mio pelea tendrá a yui porque esta la quiere muchoo tanto que no le importo traicionar a azusa y a ritsu xD

Fcda: creo que no a muchos les agrado a mio en esta historia xD y como nunca yui no tuvo culpa alguna, gracias Fcda es un placer tenerte en todas mis historias


End file.
